As areias do Tempo
by Dark Lady BR
Summary: O que você faria quando tudo o que você construiu parece não fazer sentido algum? Hermione voltou no tempo para consertar sua vida.
1. Prologo

**Título:** As areias do tempo

**Autora:** Dark Lady

**Shipper:** Severus/ Hermione

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama

**Censura: **fiction rated M / NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas vale à pena lembrar. Por incrível que pareça essas personagens, em sua maioria, não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling e seus afiliados comerciais. Funciona mais ou menos assim: Reconheceu? Não é meu e sim da tia J.K. e muitíssimo ao contrário dela eu não ficarei rica depois dessa publicação.

_O que você faria quando tudo que você construiu de repente parece não fazer sentido algum? Hermione voltou no tempo para consertar sua vida._

**As areias do tempo**

_Prólogo_

Ela ajeitou mais uma vez as flores de seu cabelo, que hoje por incrível que pareça estava perfeito.

Aliás tudo hoje estava perfeito.

Seus longos cabelos cacheados, antes tão rebeldes, estavam hoje lindamente presos numa espécie de coque, com algumas mechas soltas, deixando que os cachos bem feitos emoldurassem seu rosto.

Um semi-arco de flores brancas estava preso na parte de trás de sua cabeça, ajudando a manter o véu preso.

Seu vestido longo e branquíssimo caía com perfeição por sobre suas curvas delicadas.

_Hoje é seu grande dia! – Gina com olhos marejados falou da porta do quarto – Oh, Mérlin, parece que foi ontem que nos conhecemos e veja...!

Ela se aproximou da amiga, abraçando-a desajeitadamente devido a sua enorme barriga que denunciava todos os seus sete meses de gestação.

_ Droga! Nem posso abraçá-la decentemente – ela afastou-se enxugando as lágrimas – Você está linda!

Hermione sorriu para ela verdadeiramente feliz. Gina não era somente sua melhor amiga. Era sua cunhada e hoje juntamente com Harry seria sua madrinha de casamento.

Mais algumas horas e Hermione Granger tornasse-ia Hermione Weasley.

Ela estava quase pronta para viver feliz para sempre ao lado de Ron. Quase.

A ruiva afastou-se indo sentar-se pesadamente na cama, alisando o ventre arredondado.

_ Como você está se sentindo _Mi_?

_ Ansiosa. – Hermione mordeu o lábio.

_ Só ansiosa?

_ Eu deveria estar mais alguma coisa?

_Não sei... sabe, eu sempre amei o Harry casar-me com ele certamente foi a melhor escolha que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida mas...

_ Mas...? – Ela torcia as mãos em frente ao corpo.

_ No dia do meu casamento eu fiquei em dúvida.

_ Você...?

_ Eu não me arrependi, nada disso. Mas no dia... Bem, no dia eu tive medo. Isso tudo parece ser tão... tão eterno. É pra sempre.

_É com isso que estou contando – Hermione olhou nervosamente pela janela, visualizando um pedaço do jardim belamente decorado d'A Toca.

_ Oh... Eu que estou sendo muito estúpida de ficar falando essas coisas pra você hoje... Não ligue... Acredite quando eu digo que você não se arrependerá. Vocês se amam.

Gina despejou um beijinho rápido na testa de Hermione.

_ Eu preciso descer... Mamãe vai ficar louca se eu deixar que Fleur cuide de tudo sozinha. Você realmente está bem? – ela olhou preocupada para a face repentinamente pálida de Hermione

_ São somente borboletas no estômago, nada demais! – ela sorriu para a ruiva.

_ Vai tudo ficar bem – ela disse já a porta. E depois desceu lentamente, colocando uma das mãos nas costas para ajudar a segurar o peso extra de seu filho.

Hermione observou enquanto Gina ia embora, deixando-a sozinha com todas as dúvidas que havia lutado o dia inteiro pra reprimir.

Pegando sua varinha ela se trancou para depois jogar-se sentada na cama, irrompendo numa crise de choro que certamente levaria embora toda a sua maquiagem, cuidadosamente feita por Fleur.

Permanência.

Seria isso sinônimo de casamento?

Perpetuidade.

Ela certamente amava Ron. Ele havia sido seu companheiro por tantos anos. Eles haviam praticamente crescido juntos. Haviam compartilhado tantas coisas. Haviam descoberto o amor juntos.

Sim, ela o amava.

Mas a dúvida ainda existia.

Não que houvesse outra pessoa, outro alguém que ela estivesse deixando pra trás para se casar com Ron.

Mas ela sentia que estava SE deixando pra trás. Que a partir de hoje ela não voltaria mais a ser a mesma.

Hoje Hermione Granger morreria para que Hermione Weasley pudesse nascer.

E um buraco parecia ter-se instalado em seu peito, feito uma cova onde ela enterraria uma parte de si mesma.

Ela sabia que era tarde. Ela sabia que provavelmente nada nesse mundo a faria desistir da vida que sonhara ter com Ron.

Mas ela queria ter mais tempo. Mais tempo para viver sua vida.

Mais tempo para ser somente Hermione.

Mais tempo para que pudesse se dedicar aos seus projetos.

Hermione retirou de baixo do colchão um livro. Na realidade um rascunho de um.

Esse era o único segredo que ela mantinha com Ron.

Ele jamais entendeu essa obsessão dela. Ele sempre a recriminou por ficar remexendo dessa maneira no passado de pessoas mortas.

Mas ela nunca pode evitar. Estava em sua alma essa necessidade. Ele era sem dúvida o homem mais enigmático que ela já conhecera.

Tirando o fato de que ela jamais o conhecera de verdade.

E hoje ela teria que abandonar isso.

Essa que era somente uma das coisas que ela teria que abrir mão em nome do juramento de fidelidade que ela trocaria com Ron. Fidelidade em todos os aspectos.

Não... Ela não poderia abandonar dessa maneira um trabalho de anos.

Ele merecia mais do que as bobagens escritas pela Skeeter.

Por mais cruel que ele pudesse ser, ela já sabia que ele não era tão cruel assim.

Tempo.

Esse era seu problema.

Essa era sua solução.

Hermione procurou em suas vestes cuidadosamente dobradas a sua antiga bolsinha de contas. Encontrou-a perdida em um de seus muitos bolsos e ficou aliviada por não tê-la esquecido.

Suas mãos apalparam indecisas o seu interior, procurando a fina corrente.

Retirou lá de dentro um vira-tempo. Fora uma sorte incrível encontrá-lo. E mais incrível ainda foi descobrir que era capaz de concertá-lo.

Seu cérebro eficiente não teve muitas dificuldades em descobrir o número exato de voltas que precisaria dar para que retornasse na data correta. Alguns poucos anos bastariam, somente para que pudesse ter a chance de conversar com ele.

Uma sensação quente que ela não foi capaz de reconhecer percorreu seu corpo quando ela analisou seriamente a possibilidade de ouvir aquela voz profunda. De encarar aqueles impassíveis olhos negros.

Ela usou a varinha para fazer o vira-tempo mover-se. Ela havia feito o que chamava de "melhorias necessárias" no acessório, que agora atendia mais adequadamente suas necessidades.

Olhando desconfiada para a peça em suas mãos, Hermione envolveu-se com a corrente, ainda segurando firmemente a varinha em uma das mãos e sua bolsinha em outra.

Um toque. A ponta de sua varinha roçando pela superfície dourada e pequena e aquela sensação famíliar de tantos anos, invadia-lhe.

Ela fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se.

Mas o que era isso?

Passos se aproximando além da porta fechada, Hermione pensou ter ouvido a voz de seu pai.

Seria hora de ele levá-la ao altar?

_Depressa!_ – ele pensou nervosamente fazendo com que as peças girassem mais velozmente.

Ela virou-se desesperada, agarrando também o livro que jazia sobre a cama. Inconcebível deixá-lo ali.

Com sorte ela estaria de volta muito antes que eles notassem que havia saído.

Depressa! Essa era sua última chance.

Ela olhou com desespero para a porta sendo forçada, levando automaticamente a mão que segurava a varinha ao vira-tempo numa tentativa vã de protegê-lo.

O objeto girou muito velozmente em resposta, emitindo um zunido agudo que não deveria existir.

Ela nem teve tempo para pensar que havia alguma coisa errada.

No momento seguinte Hermione não estava mais no quarto.

Ela viajava.

Viajava de encontro ao passado.

De encontro a uma vida que não era sua.

Viajava para um mundo que ainda era habitado por Severo Snape.


	2. O inicio de um destino

**Disclaimer**: Eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas vale à pena lembrar. Por incrível que pareça essas personagens, em sua maioria, não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling e seus afiliados comerciais. Funciona mais ou menos assim: Reconheceu? Não é meu e sim da tia J.K. e muitíssimo ao contrário dela eu não ficarei rica depois dessa publicação ou seja; a única coisa que irei obter depois disso são as reviews que eu sei que você irá mandar.

**As areias do tempo**

_O início de um destino_

* * *

_Todo o inferno está contido nessa única palavra: solidão – Victor hugo_

* * *

1998.

Não havia muitas pessoas presentes nesse funeral. Na realidade havia somente sete pessoas observando enquanto o coveiro descia cuidadosamente o caixão para dentro da cova.

Minerva McGonagall enxugava delicadamente os olhos por trás das lentes grossas de seus óculos quadrados.

Filius Flitwick parecia demasiadamente pequeno em sua capa escura e longa, seu rosto anormalmente sério.

Pomona Sprout choramingava baixinho, limpando as lágrimas nas costas da mão vez ou outra, não se podia notar um único remendado em seu chapéu pontudo.

Horácio Slughorn estava extremamente elegante em seu terno escuro cujos botões pareciam prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, seu rosto ostentando uma expressão cuidadosamente solene, como somente um sonserino era capaz de fazer.

Ali estavam os quatro principais membros do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Diretores das quatro casas e que até poucos dias atrás eram subordinados de Severus Snape.

E agora o homem estava ali, dentro de um caixão frio de madeira. Uma das muitas vitimas dessa guerra. Um dos muitos que morreram antes de ver a paz brotar novamente.

Ele que literalmente dedicou sua vida a essa causa. Que entregou sua alma e seu coração a essa batalha. Ele que sem dúvida foi o homem mais corajoso que lutou. Ele que protegeu e salvou tantas vidas sem nunca esperar ou receber um agradecimento em troca.

Mas eles só vieram a saber disso agora. Quando já era tarde demais.

O trio-de-ouro estava ali também. Mas somente Hermione chorava, lágrimas silenciosas banhando seu rosto. Chorava pela morte dele. Mas não havia nada que pudesse evocar. Não havia momentos felizes com ele para que ela se lamentasse. Não havia boas lembranças

Mas ela lamentava de qualquer maneira. Lamentava a vida dele por tudo o que havia sido descoberto agora e se perguntava como poderia existir alguém tão infeliz.

Harry havia dividido as últimas lembranças de Snape com ela e Ron e ela não pode deixar de sentir muita pena do professor.

Era muito triste viver por alguém que já morreu. Desistir da própria felicidade. Mas era o que ele havia feito. Havia mais que ninguém se sacrificado numa guerra para salvar alguém que o odiava e era correspondido.

Ela sentiu também culpa. Culpa por todas as coisas más que pensara sobre ele. Culpa por não ter tentado ver a verdade que se escondia.

Harry estava parado bem próximo a cova sentindo um aperto estranho no coração quando finalmente ouviu o baque surdo da madeira se chocando contra a terra no fundo do buraco.

Ron parecia não saber exatamente o porquê de estar ali. Ele observava com um olhar perdido a grama verde do cemitério, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela se afastou do namorado, indo jogar uma rosa que caiu solitária dentro da cova, repousando docemente sobre a tampa do caixão.

Um movimento de varinha do coveiro e o caixão foi recoberto, ficando somente um monte fofo de terra fresca.

Minerva se adiantou soluçando enquanto retirava sua varinha de dentro das vestes, com um movimento floreado ela fez surgir uma lápide de mármore negro que recobriu completamente o lugar onde Snape agora repousava. Mais alguns feitiços não verbais e algumas palavras apareceram cravadas na pedra.

_Severo Tobias Snape_

_Nasceu em 09 de janeiro de 1960 / faleceu em 02 de maio de 1998_

"Um homem cujo amor foi capaz de trazer a paz ao nosso mundo, mas não a sua alma."

Hermione leu o epitáfio e achou que dificilmente alguém poderia expressar outra frase que fosse tão verdadeiramente bonita. Certamente que era também verdade, agora eles sabiam.

No final, Dumbledore estava certo. No final somente o amor sobrevive. Somente o amor salva.

Ninguém notou uma figura parada a alguns metros da cova, ela cobria-se com uma capa longa cujo capuz escondia seu rosto impossibilitando a qualquer um ver a intensidade com que aqueles olhos negros encaravam Hermione.

Quando tudo se tornou vazio mais uma vez, quando restaram somente essa presença desconhecida e a lápide de mármore a criatura finalmente se aproximou do túmulo. Encarando por longos momentos o nome ali gravado e então com um rodopio suave de sua capa ela desapareceu deixando somente o silêncio.

Eles estavam na antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, a casa de Harry no Largo Grimmauld. Monstro se ocupava em servir chá e biscoitos para os visitantes, mas ninguém parecia ter muito apetite.

Ninguém exceto Ron, que devorava com vontade o conteúdo das bandejas.

Minerva parecia muito abalada, chorando inconsolávelmente num dos cantos, embora seus colegas de trabalho se esforçassem para animá-la.

_ Minerva... Não fique assim querida... - Pomona dava palmadinhas no ombro de sua colega.

_ Ele... Não... Merecia...! – Minerva tornou, as palavras entrecortadas por soluços.

_ Claro que não... – A bruxa não sabia mais o que dizer para consolar McGonagall.

Hermione vendo a situação veio sentar-se perto do grupinho. Três pares de olhos lhe agradeceram silenciosamente quando seus donos se afastaram deixado-a sozinha com sua ex-professora de Transfiguração.

Ela retomou os esforços de Pomona, mas McGonagall continuava a sacudir seus ombros magros enquanto chorava copiosamente.

_ Professora McGonagall o que aconteceu...? Sei que todos nós ficamos meio chocados com o rumo que as coisas tomaram, mas existe ainda algo que nós não saibamos?

_ Não exatamente.- A bruxa tornou – Mas... Eu me sinto tão... tão...

_ Tão...?- ela estava disposta a fazer Minerva desabafar e acabar logo com isso.

_ _Culpada._ – a senhora sussurrou para o espanto de Hermione.

_ Mas por que?

_ Eu o considerava como a um filho Hermione, desde que Severo foi lecionar em Hogwarts eu meio que o adotei como o filho que eu nunca tive. Ele estava precisando de ajuda sabe...? Muitíssimo abalado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, agora eu sei por que. Ele havia acabado de voltar pro lado certo, mas era como se nunca tivesse se tornado um Comensal. E embora ele não fosse mais o garoto magricela que eu tinha ensinado, ele ainda era o mesmo. Ainda passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, ainda vivia enfiado naquela maldita biblioteca... Era o mesmo de seus tempos como estudante. Eu não me perdoava sabe...? Por não ter notado. Por não ter feito nada para tornar a vida dele mais fácil durante os sete anos em que ele foi meu aluno.

Não havia um professor que não soubesse dos problemas que ele tinha com Potter e Black, mas ninguém jamais tomou uma atitude verdadeira. Nessa época eu já era diretora da Grifinória... Eu devia ter segurado as rédeas daqueles garotos. Mas o que me importava? Eles eram brilhantes em transfiguração... Eram alunos populares. James era o astro do time de Quadribol. A Grifinória dificilmente seria tão mais exaltada do que no tempo dos Marotos. Por que eu me importaria com um garoto sonserino? Por que eu tomaria conta de Severo? Ele que vivia jogado pelos cantos sozinho? Por que eu faria isso se eu tinha todos os quatro Marotos para encher de orgulho meu ego? Para encher de prêmios minha casa? Ora essa, James até ganhou uma medalha por serviços prestados a escola em seu quinto ano. – a mulher soluçou de novo, limpando com um lenço as lágrimas que vertiam por baixo de suas lentes.

Hermione ouvia fascinada a história.

_ Então Severo terminou Hogwarts seguindo o destino que todos nós sabíamos que ele seguiria, somente por ser um sonserino. Destino esse que não nos esforçamos para evitar. Eu deixei que acontecesse. Todos nós víamos. Horácio também via... Mas como sempre ele estava mais preocupado em babar por cima dos seus tesouros do Clube do Slugue. – ela fez um muxoxo – Ninguém se surpreendeu quando soubemos que ele havia recebido a Marca Negra.

Severo sempre foi fascinado pelas artes das trevas. Nem me lembro mais de quantas vezes eu o surpreendi na Seção Reservada estudando os livros mais macabros. Então ele retornou. Retornou exatamente como havia partido. Era a mesma pessoa no fundo. Mas não era. Hermione eu não me lembro de jamais ter visto um olhar como o dele. Ele tinha vinte e poucos anos e parecia carregar o mundo nas costas. Havia tanta dor... tanta decepção. Não tinha como resistir aquilo. No fundo eu ainda me lembrava do garotinho magrelo que veio sentar no banquinho assim que eu chamei seu nome. Ele era tão isolado. Ele nunca conversava com ninguém... Mas eu estava decidida a quebrar as barreiras que ele impunha. Dumbledore havia nos garantido que ele era de confiança. Que os motivos dele eram verdadeiros. Eu me aproximei e conversei com ele. Ele me aceitou. Passávamos horas conversando, eu mais do que ele é claro. Severo nunca foi de falar muito. Mas ele me escutava e respondia as minhas perguntas. Eu me sentia feliz por poder ajudá-lo a sair do buraco onde ele estava.

Eu via o modo como ele retornava de cada reunião com Voldemort. Eu via que ele não sentia mais prazer nenhum nisso. Eu vi o modo como ele sofreu quando o Lord foi derrotado, mas na época eu nem fazia idéia do motivo verdadeiro. Eu vi Hermione... Todos aqui vimos a mudança pela qual ele passou. Quantas vezes a lealdade dele foi colocada a prova em todos esses anos? Eu o vi sofrer calado com o preconceito das pessoas. Mesmo alguns dos nossos colegas jamais confiaram nele. Jamais deram a ele a chance que ele merecia. Mas eu estava lá. Ele sempre me mandava um presente de Natal ou um cartão no meu aniversário. Eu sabia que ele confiava em mim, sabia que do jeito dele ele também me amava.

Eu deveria ter sabido que Dumbledore não erraria tanto. Eu vi em quem Severo se transformou no decorrer daqueles anos, mas não fui capaz de enxergar por trás da máscara dele... Justamente quando ele mais precisava de alguém. Ninguém nunca imaginou que houvesse uma outra versão da história. Se não era possível confiar completamente em Severo Snape então que confiássemos no julgamento de Alvo. No dia da batalha... Ele fugiu. Eu o ataquei quando ele me perguntou sobre o Harry. Ele não teve outra escolha senão me atacar também... Oh Deuses, ele tentou falar comigo. Tentou se aproximar quando estava na direção da escola... Se eu ao menos tivesse dado a ele a chance que ele silenciosamente me pedia as coisas não estariam assim. Quem sabe agora ele estaria vivo? Ele fugiu naquela noite para não matar nenhum de nós. Eu sei que por mais poderosos que possamos ser Severo sempre conheceu feitiços que até Alvo jamais sonharia. Eu o ataquei primeiro Hermione... Foi como se eu o enviasse para esse destino funesto que ele teve...

Hermione agora chorava também.

_ A senhora não teve culpa professora... Ninguém jamais teria imaginado que tudo não passou de um plano do professor Dumbledore. O professor Snape talvez não fosse capaz de escolher o próprio destino, mas seja o que for que pudesse acontecer ele certamente continuaria fiel a causa pela qual escolheu lutar.

_ Certamente... E é isso que dói mais. Saber que apesar de tudo, Severo jamais nos traiu. Saber que por trás de toda aquela agressividade se escondia um homem que estava disposto a morrer pela Guerra. Foi o que ele fez. Eu o amava. Mas não o amei o suficiente para acreditar cegamente nele como Alvo fez. Eu devia ter compreendido... – Minerva retomou seu choro.

Hermione entendia o que Minerva estava passando. Ela mesma se sentia um tantinho culpada e a relação dela com Snape nunca fora além de professor/aluna. Ele sempre a humilhara, a destratara. Mas ela também achava que deveria ter visto a verdade nas entrelinhas.

Quantas vezes ela pesquisara sobre maldições incuráveis? Como ela não pode notar que o professor Dumbledore estava morrendo, com a mão dele daquela maneira e aquele semblante visivelmente cansado?

Mas era mais fácil colocar a culpa em Snape. Aquela figura imponente condizia demais com o juízo que faziam dele para que pensassem que havia um outro Snape.

Snape esse que ninguém conheceu de verdade.

Mas que ela estava disposta a desvendar.

Custe o que custar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Cá estou eu novamente._

_Esse cap vai dedicado especialmente a Leyla, que deixou o único comentário que jazeu solitário na minha página. Obrigado por esse incentivo Leyla, mas eu sinto dizer que suas perguntas serão respondidas somente mais tarde._

_Obrigado a você também, que leu, mas que por algum motivo que vai além da minha mundana compreensão não deixou um review pra mim._

_[estou dramática hoje]_

_Mil beijos pra vocês e eu continuo esperando por reviews!_

_Revisem por favor._


	3. Poeira, silêncio e vazio

**As Areias do Tempo**

_Poeira, silêncio e vazio._

* * *

_Só os mortos conhecem o fim da guerra. ¹_

* * *

_Meados de Novembro de 1998._

Aquelas paredes, tão conhecidas, pareciam lhe sussurrar grandes segredos, centenas de vozes contando os mistérios daquele lugar. Ela deslizou seus dedos pelas pedras gélidas sentindo a melancolia que agora emanava requên-la por completo. Asfixiá-la.

Inexplicavelmente, incoerentemente algo havia se quebrado dentro de si. Hogwarts agora não parecia mais como o santuário de conhecimento que outrora fora, ao menos para ela.

Era somente um castelo imensamente frio, grande e imponente, recoberto dos mais doces e impuros segredos.

Ela encarava as paredes de pedra, os archotes bruxuleantes, estátuas que por tanto tempo estiveram marcando seu caminho, quadros, tapeçarias, fantasmas perolados...

Em tudo ela via sangue. Em cada fresta ela via escuridão. Cada sussurro do vento gritava em sua cabeça.

_A Grande Batalha de Hogwarts_ – posteriormente é como os livros a chamariam, mas agora, para ela, apesar da vitória, eram somente lembranças doloridas demais para serem revividas.

_ Boa tarde Hermione... – uma Minerva McGonagall visivelmente cansada a cumprimentou de sua escrivaninha na diretoria de Hogwarts.

_ Boa tarde professora, obrigada por me receber... – Hermione adentrou o antigo escritório de Dumbledore, _e de Snape_, sentindo toda a melancolia que aquele lugar agora emanava.

_ Por favor, sente-se. Chá...? Biscoitos? – a senhora ofereceu de uma lata cuja tampa era decorada com tecido escocês os mesmos biscoitos que ela um dia oferecera a Harry. Obviamente que eram seus favoritos.

_ Não obrigada. – ela analisou a mulher a sua frente e esta parecia algumas dezenas de anos mais velha – Desculpe me intrometer, mas está tudo bem com a senhora?

_ Na medida do possível. Estou somente um pouco cansada... Acho que isso tudo não é mais para mim. Esses garotos chegaram com fôlego renovado esse ano! – ela olhou carinhosamente para Hermione – Ainda me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que você chegou...

_ Como se eu também pudesse esquecer. Hogwarts é meu segundo lar... A senhora está pensando em se aposentar?

_ Talvez sim... Talvez não. Eu não sei exatamente como levar a minha vida fora desse castelo, foram mais de quarenta anos lecionando, mas acho que preciso de uma folga. Curtir minha velhice.

_ Hogwarts jamais será a mesma sem a senhora, professora.

_ Do mesmo modo que não é a mesma sem Dumbledore.

_Ou sem o professor Snape –_ Hermione completou mentalmente, apertando a bolsa em suas mãos.

Minerva enxugou discretamente uma lágrima fujona e sorriu corajosa e bondosamente para sua ex-aluna.

_ Me diga o que a trás aqui, não seria para completar a sua educação, seria...? Isso seria até mesmo esperado vindo de você.

_Uma sabe-tudo insuportável_ – ela tornou a completar.

_ Na realidade não, depois de tudo o que aconteceu no último ano eu acho que já está na hora de me dedicar a outras coisas. Eu sempre amarei Hogwarts, mas eu não posso simplesmente voltar para cá e fingir que não existe nada além a ser feito.

_ Como o que, por exemplo? Se me permite perguntar.

_ Era exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora. Eu preciso de um favor.

_ No que eu puder ajudar...

_ Bem... Eu soube que a senhora permitiu que Rita Skeeter tivesse acesso aos pertences do professor Snape.

_ Sim. Bem, ela me jurou que estaria desenvolvendo um trabalho sério em relação a isso, embora o resultado não tenha sido o que eu esperava. Ela distorceu praticamente tudo o que conseguiu sobre o Severo.

_ Eu sei. – ela disse desanimada – Eu também li. Foi horrível, ela o pintou como um masoquista psicótico depressivo... Ela fez a mesma coisa com o livro sobre o professor Dumbledore.

_ Eu gostaria de não ter permitido, mas ela havia conseguido Merlin sabe onde um mandato Ministerial para ter acesso ao material, eu imaginei que Shacklebolt pudesse tomar alguma atitude em relação a isso.

_ Ele deve estar muito ocupado ainda, das poucas vezes que estive no ministério ele parecia uma bagunça. Harry tem reclamado bastante também... Toda essa caça aos Comensais, os interrogatórios... O Ministro certamente tem suas prioridades.

_ Obviamente, mas aonde a senhorita quer chegar com isso?

_ Eu gostaria de ter acesso a esse material professora, digo aos pertences do professor Snape.

Minerva a analisou cuidadosamente antes de responder.

_ Por que?

_ Eu estou trabalhando numa pesquisa sobre o professor Snape também e por isso eu preciso ter acesso a esse material, eu já falei com o Harry e ele intercedeu junto ao Ministro para que ele me libere a ficha que o professor tinha junto ao Ministério e eu já obtive acesso a casa dele em Spinner's End, apesar dela continuar interditada. Estou tentando alguns contatos em St. Mungus também, para obter sua ficha clinica, mas está sendo um pouco difícil por eu não ter credenciais como a Skeeter e por não ter os mesmos contatos lá dentro que ela. Eu tinha esperança que a senhora, ao menos, me permitisse isso.

_ E se você não conseguir autorização de St. Mungus?

_ Bom... eu estou contando que eu consiga isso, porque caso contrário eu jamais conseguirei concluir essa pesquisa e teremos todos nós que nos contentar com o que aquela mulher escreveu, mas mesmo assim eu ainda gostaria de ver o que tem dele aqui em Hogwarts. Eu suponho que ele tenha passado muito tempo da vida dele aqui, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, seria interessante de qualquer maneira.

_ Sim, a vida de Severo praticamente foi toda dentro dessas paredes.

_E a morte também._

_ Ele certamente odiaria as pessoas remexendo as suas coisas, mas eu realmente acredito que você irá fazer um trabalho melhor que o da Skeeter, eu suponho que você tencione publicar a sua pesquisa não?

_ Claro, esse é o meu objetivo final, embora nem só por isso eu tenha me dedicado. Eu recuperei as memórias que ele deixou para o Harry, a casa dele também foi algo com o qual eu me surpreendi, muitíssimo interessante, como ele mesmo de fato.

_Interessante? Não sei se isso combina perfeitamente com Severo... Talvez algo como mal humorado o descreva melhor. – a senhora forçou um sorriso.

_Só porque não foi a senhora que sofreu de um amor platônico a vida inteira._

_ Talvez... – Hermione também sorriu falsamente – Então...?

_ Claro que eu vou dar-lhe acesso as coisas dele. Eu suponho que ele lamentava que você fosse grifinória, mas ele teria preferido você a Skeeter remexendo sua vida, eu posso garantir. Ele nunca assumiria isso publicamente, mas ele admirava você Hermione, o seu intelecto.

Por algum motivo o sorriso dela alargou-se mais

Silenciosamente Minerva a conduziu às masmorras, levando-a até os antigos aposentos de Severo.

Todo o mobiliário estava coberto com lençóis brancos, a essa altura levemente amarelados pela poeira, tornando todo o ambiente ainda mais desolador.

_ Severo ocupou esse quarto por quase vinte anos, o único ano em que ele não o residiu foi esse último já que ele era diretor, mas de qualquer maneira ele estava trancado também durante todo aquele ano. Os pertences dele que haviam sido transferidos para a diretoria estão todos guardados naquelas caixas ali no canto, o resto permaneceu exatamente como ele os deixou. Eu desconfio que ele viesse aqui regularmente, mesmo não o estando ocupando mais. Eu tenho outros compromissos Hermione, eu suponho que você não se importará de ficar aqui sozinha?

_ De maneira alguma, eu não quero tirar mais do seu tempo diretora.

_ Excelente. Você pode ficar a vontade, mas tente não mudar muito as coisas de lugar, isso tem permanecido exatamente como Severo deixou, eu sinto que ele gostaria que continuasse assim, ele era um homem muito metódico. Eu fiquei com vergonha quando fui desocupar o guarda-roupa dele.

_ Obrigada professora, eu prometo que tomarei o maior cuidado possível.

_ Eu sei que sim. Pode ficar o tempo que achar necessário. Qualquer coisa você pode me chamar pela lareira ou chamar qualquer elfo doméstico, não se esqueça de comer nos horários corretos.

_ Tentarei me lembrar.

_ Até mais tarde, com licença.

_ A vontade diretora, até mais tarde.

A porta fechou-se levemente atrás de si e Hermione encostou-se a ela, respirando profundamente. Havia um pouco de poeira, cheirava a abandono. Talvez os elfos não viessem ali com requência.

Uma sacudidela de varinha e os lençóis voaram uniformente pela sala, dobrando-se no processo e descansando graciosamente no sofá.

Era uma sala ampla e fria, como qualquer cômodo nas masmorras ela não tinha janelas, sendo que toda a luz provinha unicamente das dezenas de velas estrategicamente posicionadas.

Algumas tapeçarias. Uma lareira enorme. Sofás verde musgo. Uma estante que ia do chão ao teto, preenchida com um solitário livro que provavelmente fora esquecido. Um pequeno bar a um canto, algumas garrafas vazias em seu interior.

Ela estivera na casa dele em Spinner's End, mas aqui, _aqui,_ apesar de todas essas coisas, ou mesmo por causa delas, ela quase podia sentir a presença de Snape.

Ela o via sentado em frente à lareira acesa, uma taça do bom vinho dos elfos na mão, sorvendo calmamente. Um livro empoleirado em seu joelho. Ou uma redação.

Hermione passou a mão pelo sofá, sentindo o tecido macio sob seus dedos.

Uma cama de colunas dominava o espaço do quarto, a madeira negra mal divisada na escuridão. Lençóis de linho. Um guarda roupas espaçoso e bem dividido. Um único pé de meia perdido em uma das gavetas. Um cabide torto.

Alguns baús num dos cantos. Vestes negras. Infindáveis botões. Um lenço verde sonserina. Leve odor de... café?

Sem pensar muito na cena que estava criando Hermione aproximou lentamente a longa capa de Snape que estava em suas mãos de seu rosto. Surpreendentemente macia.

_ Sim... café. – ele murmurou para si mesma. Havia aquele cheiro inconfundível de roupa guardada ali também, mas havia café. Café e algo mais.

Sândalo, almíscar... – ela notou – Especiarias... Alguma coisa doce... feminina. Café por toda a parte.

_Ele deveria cheirar bem...muito bem._

Seus dedos desenharam os entalhes da cabeceira da cama, galhos de rosas que se enroscavam.

O banheiro era claro e arejado, tons claros de verde. Uma banheira gigantesca. Espelhos ovais e emoldurados acima do lavabo. Frescor. Uma lâmina de barbear jogada num dos cantos de um armário pequeno. Um fio negro e longo ressaltando-se a clareza dos azulejos. Perdido. Um rótulo do que parecia ser um shampoo para cabelos oleosos, as letras apagadas pelo tempo e umidade. Desaparecendo.

Algumas centenas de livros, periódicos sobre Poções. Arte das Trevas. Um caderno de anotações.

Letra miúda. Ela sorriu.

_Eu pensei que fosse letra de mulher. Ele teria me matado se soubesse._

Arquivos escolares. Alguns testes. Textos. Sua própria letra se destacando de um pergaminho qualquer.

_Uma seleção de frases monótonas e repetitivas, deveria se poupar o trabalho senhorita Granger e mandar-me de uma vez uma cópia das páginas dos livros de onde retirou isso, eu tenho certeza que não faria muita diferença._

Tinta vermelha para os comentários.

Preta para a nota.

_9,75._

_Sabe-tudo insuportável_. – o silêncio gritou na voz de Severo Snape.

Vergonha, humilhação.

_Ele está morto, de que adianta pensar nisso agora? Ele provavelmente jamais se arrependeu do modo com me tratou. Por que? Por que?_

Seus olhos vagaram sem rumo pelas paredes, marejados ainda com as lágrimas que ela refreou na presença dele. Ela deveria perdoá-lo agora somente porque ele estava morto?

Isso valia como uma justificativa? Ela o teria feito se ele ainda estivesse entre eles?

Não. Até que haja um porque.

O livro. Solitário. Esquecido. Perdido na imensidão vazia da estante. Empoeirado.

Hermione se ergueu da pequena muralha de papel e couro e pergaminho onde estava enterrada. Snape deliberadamente deixara aquele livro para trás? Inútil? Desinteressante?

Um diário. Somente uma assinatura meio apagada na primeira página.

Não muito antigo.

Mas não era a mesma letra. Essa definitivamente era uma letra de mulher. Não seria dele?

_Ar...ne G...ass._

Impossível dizer o nome do dono. Ou dona.

Ela folheou as páginas imaculadamente limpas, amareladas também. Tudo parecia de desvanecer agora.

_Sem a presença dele. Tudo. Absolutamente._

Uma corrente dourada marcava uma das páginas. Hermione tomou-a entre as mãos, curiosa.

Era somente uma corrente, mas pesava para baixo, como se houvesse alguma coisa presa na ponta.

_Mas não existe ponta._ – ela concluiu assombrada.

A corrente parecia surgir da própria folha, enterrada nas profundezas daquele estranho diário.

_Pegue. Isso lhe pertence. –_ Um sussurro no vazio.

Ela olhou assustada por sobre os ombros, mas continuava sozinha.

_Isso é seu. Está ai esperando por você. Pegue. Agora_

Uma ordem. Ela obedeceu.

_Um vira tempo. Quebrado._

* * *

¹ - essa é uma das frases que ficam rodando na minha cabeça. Sei que pertence a alguém e sei que essa pessoa não sou eu. Não me lembro onde eu li e não confio muito no google, portanto, se alguém souber a fonte e puder informar, por gentileza. :)

_**N/A: **__Meus agradecimentos a Thayz Phoenix, Any Drachemberg e Mr. Mordred, esses que agradecidamente se compadeceram de uma pobre autora._

_O capitulo veio e com ele mais perguntas que respostas, creio eu. Até a próxima att._

_Revisem por favor._


	4. Demônios mentais

**As areias do tempo**

_Demônios mentais_

* * *

_Nas asas do tempo, a tristeza voa. – Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

A corrente erguida balançou-se hipnoticamente, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos seguissem esse movimento, envolvidos na dança lenta que o vira-tempo fazia no ar.

Um brilho que mesclava o dourado e o alaranjado, por causa das velas, refletia-se por toda a parte enchendo de luz as paredes negras das masmorras.

_De luz._

Seus dedos estavam trêmulos quando ela os esticou reverenciosamente para tocar a delicada peça, traçando a superfície arredondada e lisa, quase macia sob seu toque desejoso.

Quebrado.

Destruído.

Morto.

Os finos e delicados aros que circundavam a peça estavam amassados até quase comprimirem completamente o pequeno circulo chato recoberto com centenas de símbolos em que estava uma ampulheta minúscula onde uma tão igualmente minúscula rachadura deixara esvair quase toda a areia mágica que continha.

Uma risada amarga escapou de seus lábios, uma lágrima solitária fez seu caminho perdendo-se na maciez de seu cabelo.

O quanto ela não daria por um vira-tempo? O quanto qualquer pessoa não daria?

O mundo se reerguia tão lentamente que às vezes ela tinha a impressão de que estava estagnada no tempo, parada a somente contemplar um único momento.

Aquele em que as pessoas que amava eram mortas. Aquele em que Voldemort e seus Comensais destruíam sua esperança.

Houve sim a vitória, mas ela foi oca. Nada como deveria ter sido. Houve sorrisos e lágrimas, mas não alivio. Houve abraços amigos e chás e flores e presentes e fotos e entrevistas, mas não houve conforto.

Por que ela estava ali? Por que dentre tantas pessoas o destino a escolhera para sobreviver? Por que ela? No emaranhado indistinto que as Parcas teciam ela não se encontrava, os dedos ágeis costurando o destino da humanidade.

Elas o controlavam? Ou somente o registravam? Uma linha na tapeçaria infinita que contava a história do Mundo, um fio que se rompe. A agulha que erra o ponto. A linha que se acaba. Havia alguém para guiar seus passos, tornar toda a sua vida de alguma forma plausível, tocável, definível?

_O Tempo._

Reinando soberano sobre todo sistema de coisas.

_O Tempo._

Segundo atrás de segundo, ritmicamente. Passo a passo. Medido. Considerado. Escrito. Controlado?

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_ – o relógio em seu pulso disse.

Ritmicamente. Tic tac.

Era o som do tempo?

Tic tac. Era sua voz ecoando pelo espaço, alterando a matéria?

_O Tempo._

Seria ele somente uma força, avassaladora força, fazendo-se somente presente? Ou seria ele consciente? Um ser sem rosto sentado em um trono qualquer vivendo acima de todas as Coisas?

_O Tempo_

Reinando sobre sua própria existência, detendo a sabedoria que o Universo inteiro carrega, escorrendo por suas mãos, por sua mente enquanto o tempo passa. Enquanto _Ele_ passa. Vive.

_O Tempo._

Um cetro dourado apontando para o universo e além, disciplinando a natureza. Guiando o curso do mundo, e nós meros escravos de sua vontade.

_O Tempo._

Vestes brilhantes de onde pendiam estrelas roubadas, sua coroa, finos fios de luz que se trançam, pendendo graciosamente sobre um olho.

Ele soluça. O Tempo está bêbado.

Seus pés estirados sobre um monte fofo de nuvem, descalços.

Ele ri.

_O Tempo ri._

Seu cetro apontado para um ponto qualquer na imensidão, ou seria o vazio?

Ele coça seu queixo, pensando...

_O Tempo._

Um riso maroto brota de seus lábios.

Ele já sabe.

_O Tempo._

Ela grita em agonia quando seu coração transborda. Seus joelhos falham e tudo o que ela deseja nesse momento é um pouco de paz.

Paz. Sem seus próprios fantasmas, sem os seus demônios. Paz. Avassaladora Paz. Asfixiante Paz. Sua respiração cessa presa num único segundo. Um único vislumbre do infinito, dádiva dos Deuses.

Ela sabe. Sabe tão perfeitamente por que somente isso - _saber simplesmente_ - tem sido o seu objetivo durante toda a sua vida. Tudo não se resumia a saber, sempre, antes, tudo? Ela não consegue ignorar agora.

Por que a dor continua? Onde ela se perdeu?Ela respira, ela treme, ela chora. Dor.

Sua mão se fecha em torno da peça e ela a leva até o peito. _Proteja-a._

Hermione se arrasta pelo chão quando as bestas infernais que a perseguem materializam-se mais uma vez a sua frente com assustadora nitidez. Em algum ponto profundo de sua mente, uma voz suavemente lhe avisa que eles não são reais, mas ela ignora.

As asas que se abrem parecem prontas para envolvê-la, compridas e afiadas o bastante para prendê-la em seu interior fétido, ela pode sentir o cheiro da morte. O liquido escuro e avermelhado que esteve manchando suas mãos escorre pelas pontas dos dedos longos e ósseos, unhas compridas que se arrastam pelo chão, pelas paredes, pelos móveis agonizando-a com o som de agudeza infernal que o atrito produz. Suas bocas abertas, despejando a saliva amarelada que respinga enquanto eles gritam e gargalham com igual prazer. As órbitas quase vazias de expressão, se não fosse aquele brilho peculiar que indica toda a sua loucura.

Eles vão levá-la. Ela sabe que seu lugar agora é o inferno, sabe que sofrerá com seus tormentos eternos lá, porque nada pode apagar tudo o que ela fez. Nada será capaz de mudar, alterar, reconstruir, redesenhar as linhas que pintaram o seu destino. Destino que ela mesma escolheu.

O ar falta quando as criaturas se aproximam, trazendo seus rostos bem próximos ao dela. Seu hálito quente batendo contra sua face e deformando-a numa careta de nojo e horror. Seus olhos se fecham. Seus dedos apertam o vira-tempo em suas mão.

_Vão embora. - _ela sussurra, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que penetraram seus lábios entreabertos, sabendo o quão vã tem sido essa súplica em todas as outras vezes. Eles jamais a deixavam. Eles jamais a deixariam. Atormentá-la-iam pelo resto de sua vida e pela eternidade de sua morte.

Misericordiosamente, porém, o ar se aquece e é como se uma presença protetora se materializasse ao seu redor, sobre e dentro de si, partindo de seus desejos mais profundos, ocultos até mesmo de seus próprios pensamentos, escondidos até de sua própria consciência. Ela não sabe o que é, quem é ou porque o é, mas visivelmente – ao menos para ela – a criatura dos céus está ali. Olhando-a de todos os cantos, tocando-a por todos os lados.

Mas não se parece um anjo e ao contrário de seus demônios, ela não é a representação perfeita de seus pensamentos. _Onde estão as asas brancas?_ Aquela mesma voz, essa que nos recusamos a escutar na maioria das vezes, avisa: _Ele é real._

E mais uma vez ela simplesmente não crê. Em algum ponto dessa sua pequena longa jornada sua fé se consumiu em suas próprias chamas e mesmo as cinzas foram levadas pelo vento. _A salvação não existe._

Ele não tem rosto, muito embora ela pense que existem alguns contornos naquela face de expressão vazia. Nesse mesmo instante ela pensa que viu decepção naqueles olhos.

_Ridículo. Ele não tem olhos. E nem asas e nem corpo, ele não é. Simplesmente, não é._

_Crê. – _estranhamente essa voz soa, reboando em seus ouvidos como o tilintar de vários sinos, ou como o sopro do vento na grama – ela não sabe ao certo -, penetrando em sua mente com a delicadeza de um pensamento puro.

Mas ela não pode. Ela não conhece essa criatura, ao passo que seus demônios são visitas assíduas e torturantes, ao passo que a dor é tão mais tangível que o conforto – esse, só percebemos que tivemos, quando já não temos – ao passo que a verdade cospe na sua cara: _Você não tem perdão._

Sim, a decepção é tão nítida agora que a envolvia por completo, tal como o conforto que ela renegara havia feito. A visão desvanece. O branco puro se tornando cinza, ofuscando. Escurecendo até que somente o preto das paredes restasse. _Desaparecendo._

Há, ainda, algum resquício pairando sobre sua mente, como se se recusasse a somente abandoná-la, os gritos ainda são meros sussurros. Finalmente ele se vai por completo e seus demônios surgem por todos os lados, sedentos.

Ela quase sorri. Ela os conhece tão perfeitamente.

Estranhamente é muito confortável ali – ela constata, ainda sem abrir os olhos - a superfície macia abaixo do seu corpo é quase quente. Ela esfrega seu rosto no tecido, apreciando o atrito leve, o arranhar suave de sua pele com o linho. Quase uma caricia.

Um cheiro vagamente familiar a alcança, misturado ainda com aquele leve odor de poeira que ela faz questão de ignorar veementemente, procurando apreciar tão somente o _outro_odor maravilhoso que se desprende dos lençóis, leve porém existente.

_Não há café aqui._ – ela nota, embora ela ainda não reconheça o cheiro completamente – Mas há ainda um leve toque de almíscar, aquela nota afeminada peculiar contrastando tão magnificamente com o cheiro másculo que todo o conjunto possui. _Sim... Sândalo e..._ – sua mente procura, sua memória revira, mas não há nada que se pareça com esse cheiro – _O suor limpo de um homem._

Num segundo sua mente anuviada se desperta, acendendo-se completamente e ela abre os olhos, fitando primeiramente o dossel negro que placidamente a fita de volta de toda a sua macia escuridão sedosa.

_O que, raios, eu estou fazendo aqui?_ – uma mente confusamente se pergunta. Um gemido de dor escapa de seus lábios quando ela se move e mesmo assim ela tenta escorregar as pernas para fora da cama.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo? – um chapéu pontudo se materializa, surgido de um ponto qualquer ao seu lado e Minerva McGonagall prontamente empurra de volta à cama uma relutante Hermione.

_ Professora...! O que houve?

_ O que houve? _O que houve? _- existe uma severidade mal contida no tom da mulher que a remete violentamente ao tempo das reprimendas estudantis – Eu é que a pergunto senhorita Granger.

_ Desculpe professora, mas eu não faço idéia do que a senhora está falando.

_ Claro que não faz. O que você tem feito menina? Eu a encontrei inconsciente no chão, você nem imagina o susto que me deu.

E mais rapidamente do que ela teria desejado as lembranças jorraram e ela esteve muito consciente agora de seu próprio desmaio e daquilo que o causou. Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu o seu corpo quando um rosto bestial mortalmente vivido flutuou pela superfície de sua mente e com uma pontada particularmente dolorosa em sua cabeça, ela se deixou cair quietamente nos travesseiros macios.

_ Você está bem querida? – Minerva perguntou preocupada, notando que ela havia empalidecido ainda mais e ralhando consigo mesma mentalmente por não ter sido mais gentil.

_ Sim... eu... Não. Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas isso é comum depois desses desmaios.

_ Você os tem com freqüência? – ela se sentou na beirada da cama, estendendo uma mão para, delicadamente agora, retirar uma mecha encaracolada de cabelo do rosto de Hermione.

_ Não exatamente.

_ Você já visitou um curandeiro?

_ Sim, e médicos trouxas também. Não que tenha adiantado muito, nenhum deles soube dizer a causa dos desmaios – e obviamente eu não vou sair contando sobre _eles _– ela adicionou mentalmente, pensando em seus tormentos infernais – ou me julgariam louca.

_ Entendo... De qualquer maneira eu já chamei Papoula e ela está vindo te examinar.

_ Mas não será necessário! Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

_ Eu não sei qual é a sua definição disso Hermione, mas eu certamente não concordo com ela. Você estava desmaiada no chão das masmorras e querendo ou não só sairá daqui depois que for devidamente examinada e medicada. – um olhar severo vazou através das lentes quadradas dos óculos, sendo pontuado por um raríssimo sorriso bondoso – Eu estou preocupada querida, permita somente que Papoula a examine e tranqüilize um pobre coração velho, cansado de surpresas.

Hermione concordou suspirando, olhando atentamente ao redor dessa vez.

_ Nós não estamos na enfermaria. – ela concluiu tolamente.

_ Não, como deve ter percebido estamos ainda nas masmorras. Eu não sabia se seria seguro movê-la até a enfermaria com um feitiço.

_ Então essa é a cama do... professor Snape? - Ela não conseguiu refrear a própria expressão medrosa, imaginando que a qualquer momento Snape pudesse irromper pela porta azarando-a para fora da cama _dele_.

_ Obviamente. Oh... Ela chegou. – Minerva se afastou, dando espaço para uma esbaforida, mas eficiente enfermeira.

A noite já ia alta quando ela atravessou os portões de Hogwarts, na escuridão constante das masmorras ela nem havia percebido o tempo passar.

_ Eu _estou_ bem. – Hermione reafirmou para Minerva, que apertava fortemente suas mãos nas dela enquanto despejava uma quantidade admirável de conselhos que incluíam desde uma visita a um notável e caríssimo especialista até um chazinho que ela jurava que era eficiente no tratamento desses desmaios repentinos.

_ Adeus querida, volte para visitar-nos também e não se esqueça que o chá deve ser ingerido às três horas da madrugada, durante a lua minguante e que você deve estar nua dentro de um barril cheio de olhos de salamandra!

_Obrigada, eu vou me lembrar – ela confirmou solenemente, perguntando-se se fora a idade ou a convivência que fizeram Minerva parecer-se levemente com Sibila Trelawney e suas idéias absurdas.

Um último olhar saudoso para as terras que haviam sido o seu lar e Hermione se foi, desaparatando para o conforto silencioso da casa de seus pais.

As figuras quietamente entretidas com a TV mantiveram-se em seu silêncio agora constante.

_ Boa noite papai. – ela disse e não houve resposta alguma – Boa noite Megan. – ela cumprimentou a jovem enfermeira também sentada no sofá.

_ Boa noite Hermione – ela disse, com um sorriso afetuoso – Você parece abatida.

_ Eu estou bem. – ela repetiu pela milésima vez essa noite enquanto dava a volta no sofá, posicionando-se bem em frente à figura inerte de sua mãe e se agachando – Boa noite mamãe... – ela sussurrou, sentindo aquele mesmo aperto em seu coração, segurando as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em vir.

O que outrora fora uma mulher esbelta e cheia de vivacidade era hoje uma pálida impressão. O vazio indistinto dos olhos que antes a confortavam era o tormento de Hermione sempre que ela procurava por sua mãe naquele corpo que agora mais parecia somente uma casca sem conteúdo. O poderoso feitiço de memória não havia sido devidamente revertido causando um dano mental irreversível à pobre senhora Granger. Dano pelo qual o senhor Granger não se cansava de culpá-la, dano pelo qual ela se martirizava noite após noite.

A senhora Granger piscou, ainda fitando intensamente o nada, suas mãos alisando um conformado Bichento num gesto mecânico. Ela estava mais magra e mais pálida também. Somente alguns meses haviam se passado e, no entanto, seus cabelos – antes tão volumosos! – estavam ralos e opacos, escorrendo sem vida por um rosto vazio.

Hermione estendeu as mãos para tocar sua mãe.

_ Suas mãos estão frias. – ela disse, forçando um meio sorriso enquanto tomava-as entre as suas para aquecê-las – Eu espero que o seu dia tenha sido agradável mamãe. Eu passei todo o dia em Hogwarts pesquisando para aquele projeto do qual lhe falei, está lembrada?

O senhor Granger bufou da ponta do sofá, soando amargurado.

_ Você está perguntando se ela se lembra Hermione? _Se ela se lembra? –_ o tom acusatório em suas palavras fê-la sentir-se novamente pequenina e medíocre, encolhendo-se dentro de seu próprio espaço. Procurando desesperadamente somente desaparecer.

_ Senhor Granger! – ralhou a enfermeira, atingida também pelas insinuações dele. Ela não entendia realmente porque o senhor Granger culpava a filha pelo estado mental da esposa, mas sabia o quanto Hermione sofria com essa situação.

_ Tudo bem Megan. O senhor não poderia me dar uma trégua somente uma noite? Eu sei das minhas responsabilidades.

__ Você sabe das suas responsabilidades_. E de que isso adianta? Você deveria ter medido os seus atos muito antes de lançar-nos nesse inferno! – O senhor Granger vociferou, como sempre acontecia quando eles tocavam nesse delicado assunto.

_ Você acha que eu quis isso? Acha que eu estive pensando em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o bem estar de vocês quando tomei minha decisão?

_ Sem nos consultar! Você achou que por causa da sua...sua _situação_ você poderia simplesmente controlar a nossa vida? Veja o que você fez com a nossa família!

_ Eu sei. EU SEI! Você acha que eu não penso nisso o dia inteiro, acha que não me culpo? Eu não preciso das suas acusações para ter ciência do que eu fiz... Eu... eu...

A mulher assustou-se com os gritos, encolhendo-se no sofá enquanto cobria com as mãos os ouvidos.

_ Veja o que vocês fizeram! – Megan ralhou – Calem a boca vocês dois. Está tudo bem senhora Granger... Tudo bem. Está ouvindo? Está tudo calmo agora...

Seu pai lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo enquanto sentava-se no sofá, envolvendo com um braço protetor a mulher que se aninhou em seu colo como uma criança. Hermione se sentiu impotente para reagir a isso. Seu pai tentava proteger sua mãe... _dela_. Ela estava rígida enquanto as lágrimas vertiam, carregadas com a culpa que nunca a abandonava. Murmurando um soluçante "Boa noite" ela se afastou rapidamente para o conforto solitário de seu quarto. Ela ainda podia ouvir, apesar da porta fechada, a discussão sussurrada que seu pai mantinha com Megan.

A cama parecia fria e desconfortável, logo sua fronha estava também úmida. Havia agora um clima tão tenso em sua casa que ela quase sentia-se aliviada por poder passar o dia todo fora, longe dos olhares acusadores de seu pai, da piedade de Megan ou da ausência de sua mãe, apesar da presença.

De que modo ela poderia ter adivinhado? Estivera somente pensando na segurança deles... Como explicaria o que estava fazendo? Ela sabia que eles jamais a abandonariam em meio aos perigos da guerra enquanto eles mesmos desfrutavam de uma relativa segurança, longe dos Comensais e seus ataques surpresa.

Um soluço alto se seguiu ao pensamento que era sempre sua mãe que a consolava. Sua amiga. Sua confidente. E agora... nada. A senhora Granger nem sabia que tinha uma filha, uma casa, amigos ou um marido. Ela entendia a amargura de seu pai. Ela jamais poderia culpá-lo, ele estava certo afinal de contas.

Lentamente o cansaço a tomou, mas pouco antes do sono estender-lhe seus dedos veludosos um último pensamento perpassou por sua mente sonolenta, lembrando-a que esses lençóis não cheiravam _tão bem_. No instante seguinte ela adormeceu.

O sono não era tranquilo nem relaxante, mas ao menos ela poderia vagar pelos confins da inconsciência e ao menos ali ela poderia ter a vaga certeza de que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Sua bolsa entreaberta despejava para o chão uma quantidade admirável das mais diversas quinquilharias, inclusive um velho diário de capa escura e um vira-tempo quebrado que brilhou sinistramente à luz da lua.

Em seu sono Hermione se remexeu inquieta, implorando por uma presença protetora que não mais viria.

* * *

**N/A:** _Meus agradecimentos a Jansev, Thays Phoenix, Any Drachemberg, Mr. Mordred, Dinha Prince, Valki Fanto, housetheman4e e Ana Paula Prince, vocês fazem o meu dia!_

_* Ohhh, quanta gente dessa vez! Continuem assim *_

_Até a próxima att._

_Revisem por favor._


	5. Greengrass

**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, não vou obter lucro com isso. Toda a ladainha de sempre.

**As Areias do Tempo**

_Greengrass_

* * *

_Eu amei contra a razão, contra a promessa, contra a paz, contra a esperança, contra a felicidade,  
contra todo o desencorajamento que existe - __Charles Dickens_

* * *

_Dezembro de 1998_

_Agora tudo é cinza. As cores desbotaram-se em suas lágrimas, perdendo-se no caminho que descreviam por seu rosto marcado._

_O mundo lá fora era cinza. Seus pensamentos eram cinza. A vida parecia cinza. E cinzas, os restos de um fogo já consumido, bailando ao ritmo do vento e perdendo-se na imensidão. Jamais reunidas. Jamais avivadas. Mortas._

_Cinza é a cor dos sonhos despedaçados, a cor do mundo quando se torna insosso. O desbotado da vida que se tornou inútil, a fraqueza da mente que se perdeu, o vazio dos sentimentos que se foram. Tudo isso é cinza, mas também cinzas._

_Cinzas. Pó. Cinza. Resíduos. Lembranças._

_O calor, a luz... O fogo! Só restaram cinzas. Delicadas lembranças. Doce fim. Apagou-se. Restaram somente as cinzas. A mercê do vento. Momentos perdidos. Fulgor desfeito. Extinto. Só restaram cinzas. Cinzas cor de cinza._

_Os sinos badalaram doze vezes pontualmente, rezando a prece que adormeceria as almas intranqüilas, sem, contudo, atender aos clamores de uma alma despedaçada. Ela se revirou em seu sono conturbado, estendendo os braços para encontrar o vazio constante com o qual ainda não se acostumara e do qual vinha tentando fugir durante toda a sua vida._

O manto asfixiante da escuridão estendia-se longamente, acalentando o sono de milhares dos meros mortais que sucumbiam ao peso da própria existência, dia após dia, e dormiam silenciando os clamores de seus corpos, mas não de suas almas. Nunca de suas almas.

Sob a luz fraca de um abajur Hermione folheava um velho diário, absorvendo o amarelado que denunciava a velhice de suas páginas. O silencio modorrento só era quebrado pelo uivo distante de algum cão de rua e pelo arranhar solitário de uma pena.

A ponta da pena ergueu-se tremulamente sobre a primeira página, pousando suavemente sobre sua superfície lisa e deixando um ponto azulado que não foi consumido por seus mistérios. Corajosamente ela tentou uma segunda vez, traços mais firmes desenhando os contornos de sua letra miúda.

_Severo Snape_

O nome, _esse _nome pareceu refulgir estranhamente para ela e seus dedos estenderam-se, passeando sobre os contornos firmes das letras, como se somente por esse gesto ela pudesse de alguma forma estar mais perto daquela figura. Como se acariciando o seu nome ela rompesse quaisquer barreiras que ele um dia erguera.

Durante muito tempo ela ainda esteve ali, somente observando aquele nome, numa vigília incessante, como se a qualquer momento se por um segundo qualquer,_ somente um segundo,_ se ela desviasse sua atenção ele pudesse escapulir dali, perder-se em um canto qualquer do mesmo modo que seu dono havia feito.

Vencida, algumas horas depois ela finalmente pode adormecer mergulhando no lago profundo dos sonhos onde ela poderia se arriscar a desejar a felicidade sem culpa ou medo. O fabuloso mundo dos sonhos.

Os pálidos raios solares não se atreveram a furar a massa pesada de nuvens que vinha cobrindo o céu nesse longo inverno, a luz fraca do amanhecer infiltrava-se pelas brechas das cortinas e encontrava uma Hermione completamente adormecida, ainda sentada sobre a escrivaninha numa posição definitivamente desconfortável. Nas barras de sua calça de moletom uma trilha alaranjada de pelos evidenciava a sucessão de oitos que certo felino fazia, caminhado entre seus tornozelos cruzados.

O som da campainha infiltrou-se por sua porta fechada despertando Hermione de seu abençoado sono. Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos, ainda mergulhada em torpor matinal. Ela ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, espreguiçando-se enquanto uma dor aguda percorria sua espinha dorsal.

Uma pequena mancha azulada pintava sua têmpora direita e numa espécie de nó embolavam-se os fiapos de uma pena e os fios castanhos dourados de seu cabelo. As folhas sobre as quais estivera deitada pregaram-se em seu rosto suado e quando ela finalmente as retirou os fantasmas de sua letra estavam desenhados também em seu rosto, numa copia mal feita do conteúdo das folhas.

Os passos de Megan subindo as escadas despertaram-na finalmente e quando a enfermeira bateu a porta calmamente, chamando-a ela já estava de pé, tentando organizar a bagunça em que se encontrava apressadamente.

_Esperavam-na._

O espelho a sua frente parecia zombar de sua aparência e ela esticou sua mão para tocá-lo, lentamente. A superfície fria acariciou seus dedos quando se encontraram. Suas mãos vasculharam ainda seus olhos, tentando reconhecer naquela estranha figura a si mesma, deslizando por seu corpo refletido, seu rosto. Quem era aquela?

Ronald parecia um tanto nervoso ali, instalado no meio do largo sofá ainda que entretido com a figura móvel de um Papai Noel que dançava sobre o console da lareira, cujas chamas fracas erguiam-se trêmulas. O Sr. Granger confortavelmente instalado na sua poltrona favorita segurava protetoramente a mão de sua esposa, a aversão que desenvolvera pela magia estampada em cada traço de seu rosto anguloso, uma pequena mecha de cabelos esbranquiçados caia sobre seus olhos, tornando-o sombrio.

O ruivo pigarreou desconfortável – Bem ...como tem passado Sr. Granger?

Os olhos castanhos dele, tão parecidos com os da sua filha viraram-se na direção da voz, vazios de sua antiga vivacidade – Maravilhosamente bem. – ele respondeu num sussurro rouco.

_ Eu... ah, que bom. – ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos aterradores.

Silêncio. Ele pairava sobre suas cabeças pesando como chumbo, escorrendo por seus nervos e preenchendo-os com seus milhares de significados ocultos. Suas milhares de facetas, centenas de mascaras atrás das quais aqueles homens tentavam se esconder.

Megan se remexeu incomodada em seu lugar – Você e Hermione conhecem-se há muito tempo? – ela perguntou inesperadamente, desesperando-se com a ausência de som, como se o respirasse ao invés de oxigênio.

_ O que...? Sim! – Ron respondeu, assustado com a pergunta inesperada ainda que bem vinda. _Isso já era alguma coisa _– Desde os onze anos, estudávamos no mesmo colégio.

A jovem enfermeira acomodou-se no sofá, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de curiosidade incontida – Mesmo? Hermione disse-me que você começaram a sair não faz muito tempo.

_ Hun...? Sim, na verdade sim. Eu... bem, eu demorei algum tempo para perceber. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, seu rosto sardento avermelhando-se adoravelmente.

_ Homens... – Megan suspirou – Eles nunca sabem nos prestar atenção quando queremos que o façam.

_ É...bem, eu...

_ Como era mesmo o nome do colégio onde estudavam? Era um colégio interno não...? – ela dobrou-se para frente, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, compenetrada.

_ Sim, nós...

_ E era um colégio misto...? Um colégio interno misto? – ela deu uma risadinha, piscando para Ron de um jeito que deixou bem claro o que estava pensando.

_ Sim, mas...

_ Hermione não fala muito desse colégio. Como é mesmo que se chama?

_ Hogwarts.

_ Hog... Hogwarty?

_ Hogwarts.

_ Não importa... – ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão – eu nunca ouvi falar desse colégio, e ainda Hermione diz que é uma instituição muito respeitável.

_ Uma das mais antigas escolas...ah... desse gênero?

_ Mesmo? Eu não acho q...

_ Oh,você está bem ai! Não deixe que Megan o torture com suas perguntas Ron, ela pode ser indiscreta na mesma proporção em que consegue ser agradável. – Hermione sorridente vinha descendo as escadas, finalmente. Ela pensou ter ouvido Ron grunhir aliviado, olhando de relance para a carranca de seu pai e depois para a expressão profundamente concentrada que a enfermeira mantinha – Não tem porque esperarmos mais, vamos?

Ronald quase pulou do sofá, indo ao encontro dela – Até mais ver senhor Granger. – ele disse polidamente, estendo sua mão para o homem, que com alguma relutância estendeu sua própria mão num aperto rápido. – Senhora Granger. – ele fez um meneio de cabeça e, no entanto a mulher parecia alheia a qualquer coisa que não fossem as luzes que piscavam na arvore.

Megan foi mais cortes, levantando-se e acompanhando-os até a porta e não dispensando ainda um caloroso aperto de mãos.

_ Juízo vocês dois! – ela ainda gritou, dando uma piscadela enquanto o jovem casal se afastava.

_ Desculpe por isso Ron, você não precisava passar por esse constrangimento. – Hermione segurava o braço dele enquanto caminhavam, protegendo-se do frio.

_ Não esquenta Hermione, isso não me preocupa mais. – ele sorriu para ela e parecia realmente despreocupado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco – Talvez seu pai seja como a minha mãe, isso provavelmente vai passar em algum momento. Lembra durante o quarto ano quando mamãe estava com raiva de você por achar que estava traindo o Harry com o Vitor Krum?

_ Lembro... – ela respondeu rindo – Naquele ano meus ovos de chocolate eram do tamanho de ovos de galinha!

_ Para onde vamos hoje...? – Ron perguntou animado quando chegaram à esquina – O cappuccino daquela ultima lanchonete não estava exatamente ruim. Talvez devêssemos voltar lá.

_ Não... – Hermione sorriu, olhando de esguela para sua figura alta – Eu acho que eu nunca te levei para comer um Big Mac, não é?

_ Um Big _quem._..? – Ron parou abruptamente de andar, olhando-a com aquela expressão duvidosa que sempre acompanhava seu receio quanto à culinária trouxa.

Hermione riu, assoviando para um Taxi que passava e então tomando a mão do namorado ela arrastou-o consigo para uma tarde de aventuras numa das maiores redes de fast-food do mundo.

As arvores ao longo do caminho estendiam-se secas e esbranquiçadas, testemunhas do frio daquela estação. Foi confortável caminhar de volta para casa, apesar de o percurso ser longo e do tempo não estar exatamente agradável e num silencio, dessa vez cúmplice Hermione analisava cuidadosamente a sua vida. Ela envolveu seus dedos nos dele, sentindo a frieza de seu toque, de muitas maneiras que não físicas.

Ele parecia mais maduro, apesar das sardas colorirem seu rosto com um ar eternamente infantil. Poucas coisas serviam para amadurecer um homem como uma guerra, e Ron, mesmo que a duras penas havia tirado suas lições desse conflito, aprendendo com a dor as verdadeiras lições.

E tinha doido. Ainda doía. Ela podia perceber em seus olhos muitas vezes sombras que antes não existiam, uma melancolia que em tudo parecia destoar da pessoa que ela havia conhecido. O garoto brincalhão e estúpido que ele tinha sido durante os últimos anos dera lugar a um homem, se não completamente diferente, ainda diferente o suficiente para permanecer ao seu lado. Maduro o suficiente.

Ou assim ela acreditava.

__ Eu costumava vir aqui durante as tardes de inverno, era um bom lugar para se passear._

__ Imagino. – a voz veio carregada de descrença._

__ O que há de errado aqui?_

__ Pessoas demais para o meu gosto. Gritaria demais._

_Riu – Eu costumava me sentir só, quando vinha aqui. Completamente só._

_Um par de sobrancelhas erguidas foi a resposta._

__ Não me olhe assim. Não existe nada pior do que a felicidade alheia para atestar o seu próprio fracasso. Eu encontrava exatamente isso aqui. Talvez...eu ainda encontre._

_Silencio._

_ Então qual é o grande problema? Não é como se você não tivesse feito isso antes Hermione.

_ Nós já discutimos isso Ron, _por favor._

_ O Harry e a Gina pretendem oficializar a coisa toda Hermione, você tem que estar lá.

_ Eu adoraria Ron, realmente. Mas eu simplesmente não posso, e você sabe disso perfeitamente.

_ Não, eu não sei. O que exatamente te impede?

_ O que me impede? Eu não acredito que vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente, eu estou cansada de me repetir.

_ Por Mérlin! Hermione o que você vai ficar fazendo aqui? Você sabe tanto quanto eu sei que seu pai... ele nem faz questão da sua presença!

__ Ron..._ – ela advertiu – Não ouse.

_ Você sabe que é verdade, não sabe? Todo mundo sabe disso, aquele cachorro ali sabe disso e somente você não quer enxergar! Somente você prefere fica ai – ele apontou para a casa as suas costas – martirizando-se por coisas que vão muito alem do seu controle, aceitando ser dia após dias humilhada pelo seu próprio pai!

_ Você não entende não é? O que quer que eu faça? Percebe que eu destrui a vida dele, o casamento dele? – as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos não seriam o suficiente para afogar suas mágoas.

_ Hermione!_Hermione! _– Ron se aproximou, agarrando seus ombros com força – Você tem que parar de se culpar por isso, você tentou... Eu nunca vi alguém se esforçar tanto quanto você se esforçou...

_ Eu preciso estar com eles Ron. Eu preciso.

_ Por quê? Para ser maltratada, como vem acontecendo desde que você os resgatou na Austrália?

_ Isso é problema meu, não é? Talvez eu goste de ser maltratada, já que para completar o quadro estou namorando com você.

_ Eu nunca... Nunca, ouviu bem Hermione?! – ela parecia nervoso, andando de um lado para outro - Eu só queria que ver você feliz Hermione, ao menos mais uma vez.

_ Eu estou feliz Ron, de verdade.

_ Feliz aqui? Com eles? Isso é quase a mesma coisa que dizer que o Harry estava feliz com os Dursley. Está estampado na sua cara Hermione, só você persiste nisso quando todo mundo sabe que é um caso perdido. Venha conosco Mione, por favor.

_ Não posso. Eles precisam de mim.

_ Precisam mesmo? Pare de se fingir de cega! Seu pai nem faz questão da sua presença e sua mãe... sua mãe – ele quase riu – nem sentirá falta dela.

O som da porta da frente da casa dos Granger batendo foi a única resposta que teve.

_Droga._

O Beco Diagonal se estendia a sua frente, suas vielas tortuosas se emaranhando em labirintos de pedra, que especialmente nessa época do ano estavam sempre fervilhando de movimento e magia.

As ruas, as vitrines, as _pessoas_ exibiam-se nas mais diversas cores, as ultimas quase sempre com um sorriso estampando seu rosto, os braços abarrotados de presentes em embrulhos tão coloridos que tudo parecia transformado num grande borrão multicor, como uma obra bizarra de um artista excêntrico. Mesmo a tempestade de neve que ameaçava despencar sobre suas cabeças não parecia suficiente para espantá-los dali, ou mesmo espantar aqueles sorrisos bobos de seus rostos.

Hermione caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas, guiando seus passos ao acaso. O vento revolvia seus cabelos, a face corada por causa do frio. Ela ajustou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço quando o frio pareceu se tornar mais intenso. _Opressor._

As paredes de pedra se erguiam ao seu lado, apesar da hora tardia uma névoa fina espalhava-se tornando ainda mais tenebrosos os vultos encapuzados que cruzavam com ela. Afora o ecoar insistente de seus passos tudo o mais era silencio. Vazio. Ela olhou para os lados, confusa. Aonde seus pés a haviam levado?

__ [...] completamente sem sentido! Eu realmente não acredito que você me obrigou a perder meu tempo com isso._

__ Não finja que não se divertiu. Eu acho até que te vi sorrindo!_

__ É o que se faz quando se depara com uma grande piada, e é exatamente isso que essa tarde representa: Uma grande piada... de mal gosto._

__ Você é tão insuportável. O que custa tentar se divertir um pouco?_

__ Eu me divirto, a diferença é que o faço com coisas mais úteis do que você._

_Ela parou com uma expressão exageradamente chocada estampando o seu rosto – Eu não consigo acreditar que você chama _aquilo _de diversão. Chega a ser um insulto._

__ Insulto? Foi você que insultou a minha dignidade sugerindo esse passeio ridículo, e sabe o que é pior? Eu aceitei._

__ Está alem das suas capacidades ser agradável, não é?_

__ Sim, principalmente com você que se esforça tanto em infernizar a minha vida. Você vem ou não?_

_A mulher suspirou vencida, ainda que um brilho divertido estampasse seus olhos. Ela correu para alcançar sua companheira, agarrando o seu braço e recebendo como resposta um bufo indignado._

__ Você acha que eu não sei o que você comprou? Eu vi. - ela abafou uma risadinha – O que você pretende? Matar um pobre coitado do coração?_

__ Eu não sei do que você está falando, eu não comprei nada. – a resposta foi forçadamente indiferente ainda que um leve rubor tivesse colorido suas bochechas, para o divertimento da outra._

__ Humhum .Você não me engana. O que você está aprontando hein?_

__ Eu já disse a você que eu não comprei nada, você poderia mudar de assunto?_

__ Eu sabia! Eu sabia. Quem é o felizardo? Vamos lá, você não tem o direito de esc... AI! O que foi?_

__ O capuz. – sussurrou._

__ O que...?_

__ Vista o capuz agora!_

__ Mas..._

__ Agora! – ela disse, virando-se bruscamente e puxando o capuz por cima da cabeça da garota._

__ Dafne, o que está acontecendo? Por que voc..._

__ Olhe. – ela simplesmente apontou onde mal distinguível por causa da escuridão se destacava um vulto que caminhava na direção de ambas._

__ O que é que tem? Quem é ela? Por que estou me escondendo?_

__ Você faz perguntas demais – ela confirmou que a outra estava completamente escondida – Vamos. Eu explico para você depois._

__ Eu a conheço! Esteve em todos os jornais depois do fim da guerra. Porque eu estou me escondendo de Hermione Granger?_

Travessa do Tranco – ela concluiu reconhecendo os artigos macabros que estavam expostos numa vitrine. Hermione suspirou pesadamente, olhando ao redor e duvidosa se deveria pedir ajuda para encontrar o caminho de volta, o ar pesado ao seu redor indicava que uma aparatação não seria permitida e ela bem podia entender porque as pessoas que freqüentavam aquele lugar tinham motivos para não desejar o aparecimento repentino de ninguém.

No entanto quando raramente alguém passava por ela sua aparência parecia tão assustadora que nem mesmo toda a coragem grifinória não era suficiente para impeli-la a se aproximar mais e então ela se limitou a tentar refazer seus passos apesar de nem fazer idéia de como fora parar justamente ali ou quais caminhos a levaram.

As vielas estavam se tornando cada vez mais estreitas e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal, quanto mais caminhava mais ela sentia que estava embrenhando-se no emaranhado confuso que compunha aquele estranho lugar. O próprio ar parecia pesado e Hermione tentava se convencer que isso não passava de uma má impressão causada por seu medo que aumentava gradativamente enquanto o dia se transformava em noite. Seus dedos apertaram com força a varinha em seu bolso, quando uma movimentação repentina a sua frente chamou sua atenção.

Aparentemente duas mulheres vinham discutindo e embora ela não pudesse identificar suas palavras, pela maneira como a mais baixa delas parecia olhar em sua direção – ela não podia ter certeza disso já que seu rosto estava oculto – ela imaginou que era o assunto em questão. Alguma coisa fria pareceu inundar seu estomago, a varinha pronta para escapar do bolso.

Mas nada aconteceu, a mais alta das mulheres simplesmente arrastou a outra consigo apressadamente e ainda assim seus olhos encontraram-se e Hermione sentiu todo o peso que aquele olhar carregava. Ela estremeceu involuntariamente, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Foi como mergulhar em um poço de profunda escuridão.

Algum tempo depois Hermione finalmente voltou a caminhar, deixando que sua preocupação com aquela estranha figura desse lugar a coisas mais urgentes. Seus olhos vagaram por cada letreiro encardido, cada lugar miserável que pudesse servir como ponto de referencia. Se ao menos ela tivesse a sorte de Harry e esbarrasse no Hagrid enquanto ele suspeitosamente alegava estar em busca de repelente para lesmas carnívoras.

_Com a sorte que eu ando tendo provavelmente cairei em cima de algum Comensal vingativo que ainda não foi capturado. _– ela pensou amargamente.

A varinha na palma de sua mão apontava para o Norte*, não que isso estivesse surtindo muito efeito, quanto mais ela caminhava em direção a Oeste e supostamente isso a levaria de volta ao Beco Diagonal, mais perdida ela parecia estar.

Foi num momento particularmente desesperador, quando um cão subnutrido tentou morder suas botas que ela o encontrou.

Durante muitos dias Hermione dedicou-se com afinco a tarefa de desvendar os mistérios daquele diário, sem sucesso algum. O maldito parecia ser somente um diário velho em branco e nada teria de suspeito se ela não tivesse desenterrado de suas páginas um vira-tempo quebrado.

Ela vasculhou cuidadosamente cada página, lançou-lhe todos os encantamentos que conhecia – e não eram poucos-, atirou-o pela janela uma vez num acesso incomum de fúria e, no entanto ele pareceu completamente inalterado, salvo uma relativa umidade nas folhas, mas isso fora causado pela neve. A única coisa minimamente útil era um símbolo na contracapa, um grande G floreado, em alto relevo e sobreposto a um pentagrama.

A pesquisa subseqüente custou-lhe algumas noites em claro e algumas reclamações por parte de Ron. Hermione mergulhou dentro de livros antigos, informou-se com bruxos respeitáveis... Até a internet pareceu uma boa opção e, no entanto ela se mostrou completamente inútil também. Nada. Não havia absolutamente nada que ligasse aquele símbolo a qualquer outra coisa, qualquer que fosse.

E agora numa placa velha e encardida que balançava rangendo precariamente ela o havia encontrado, ainda que um bocado desbotado. _Greengrass._ Era numa lojinha apertada daquele beco, espremida entre duas lojas maiores e bem mais vistosas, na vitrine repousava somente uma almofada empoeirada que algum dia serviu como berço para um objeto das trevas qualquer.

Hermione retirou o diário de dentro da bolsa, por algum motivo que ela não entendia muito bem a necessidade de carregá-lo sempre consigo a tomava, comparando cuidadosamente os emblemas.

_Idênticos. – _ela concluiu, deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Essa poderia ser a chave para os mistérios daquele diário, e o mais importante, a chave para os mistérios de Snape.

Engolindo o nervosismo ela se adiantou, estendendo suas mãos trêmulas para a porta de vidro embaçado. Um pequeno sino soou quando ela entrou, preenchendo o ambiente com um tinido alto e agudo.

Era um espaço estreito e comprido, iluminado por poucas velas e cujas paredes estavam completamente recobertas de livros do chão ao teto. Uma mesinha bamba ocupava um dos cantos, a madeira antiga lascada em vários pontos, tão completamente abarrotada de livros que já era um milagre que se mantivesse ainda inteira. Do chão recoberto por uma generosa dose de poeira erguiam-se enormes pilhas de livros, espalhados por todo o espaço tornando quase impossível a tarefa de transitar por ali. Do fundo da loja uma portinhola se abriu repentinamente, dando passagem para uma senhora.

A mulher caminhava afobadamente, reclamando baixinho consigo mesma como se tivesse sido interrompida de uma tarefa deveras importante. Pela maneira como ela se desviava dos livros no chão Hermione imaginou que aquela bagunça estivera ali durante muito tempo, a ponto de a mulher decorar sua localização. Era uma senhora gordinha vestida em trapos tão velhos e empoeirados que lembraram a Hermione as roupas que Dobby costumava usar. Seus cabelos brancos haviam sido prendidos atrás da cabeça e ainda assim ela parecia um tanto quanto descabelada, seus olhos aumentados pelas lentes dos óculos.

_ Sim? – ela disse, quando finalmente conseguiu se espremer entre seus livros e chegar até Hermione.

_ Eu... bem, eu acho que talvez a senhora possa me dizer o que é isso. – ela disse estendendo à mulher o velho diário.

A senhora suspirou cansada, arrancando o livro das mãos de Hermione e posicionando-o sobre a luz de uma vela a fim de investigar melhor.

_ É um diário.

_ Eu sei que é um diário.

A mulher olhou para ela. – Então porque vem me perturbar fazendo perguntas inúteis?

_ Tem o símbolo da sua loja gravado na contracapa.

_ O que seria bastante estranho, já que pelo visto livros não vendidos aqui.

Hermione suspirou – Olha, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu tenho certeza de que esse diário é especial. Não poderia examiná-lo melhor?

_ E porque eu perderia o meu tempo com isso?

_ Ele é muito importante para mim, de alguma maneira eu sei que tem alguma coisa escondida nele. Alguma coisa importante. Veja... Tinha um nome escrito aqui, talvez a senhora reconheça quem comprou e então eu possa ir atrás dessa pessoa. – ela apontou.

A mulher ajeitou seus óculos, analisando as letras apagadas da primeira página e então de repente seus olhos se voltaram para Hermione, medindo-a com um grande interesse, trazendo uma vela para mais perto do rosto dela, cuidadosamente verificando suas feições. Hermione pensou ter visto um brilho de compreensão em seus olhos – Finalmente... – ela sussurrou, dando-lhe as costas logo depois.

_ Onde encontrou isso? – ela perguntou, virando-se repentinamente para Hermione.

_ Foi um presente de aniversário.

_ Quem te deu?

_ Um amigo.

_ Qual o nome dele?

_ O que isso importa?

_ Você tem amigos estranhos. Por que eles te dariam um diário velho de presente?

_ Não é um diário velho qualquer, a senhora sabe disso.

_ Para mim ele parece um diário velho qualquer. Talvez o seu amigo possa lhe indicar o que ele tem de especial.

_ O que a senhora quer?

_ A verdade.

_ Eu estou dizendo a verdade.

A mulher encarou-a por alguns momentos – Não posso te ajudar. – ela disse e virou-lhe novamente as costas, refazendo o caminho pelo qual tinha chegado.

_ Espere! – Hermione gritou e então mordeu com força os lábios. – A senhora sabe, não sabe? O que esse diário significa?

_ Onde você o encontrou?

Hermione olhou para os lados. Por que deveria confiar naquela mulher? Certo seria ir embora, jogar a porcaria daquele diário no lixo e esquecer que um dia houve um Severo Snape vagando pela Terra.

Mas ele era uma força irresistível, puxando-a cada vez mais para seus braços abertos como se soubesse o quão necessitada ela estava daquele abraço. Soubesse melhor que ela mesma.

_ Em Hogwarts, nos antigos aposentos de Severo Snape.

_ Você o roubou?

_ Sim.

_ Por quê?

_ Por que eu sentia que ele me pertencia. A senhora vai me ajudar?

A mulher parou por um segundo, hesitando e então seus olhos estiveram nos de Hermione absorvendo todo aquele desespero.

_ Oh, minha criança eu gostaria de poder fazer mais por você, mas a chave que destrancará esse diário não está mais comigo.

_ Chave?

_ Existem exatamente três diários desse em todo o mundo. Meu pai os criou há muitos anos atrás a pedido de um famoso Mestre, que queria guardar os segredos de suas criações. Infelizmente o homem morreu antes de receber os diários e então eles ficaram esquecidos aqui, mofando numa dessas prateleiras por muitos anos.

"Meu pai não queria vende-los. Dizia que eram muito raros e somente as pessoas verdadeiramente merecedoras deviam tê-los em mãos. Quando ele morreu, eu finalmente pude vê-los. Eu sabia que ele não gostaria que os tivéssemos vendido, mas cada um deles valia mais do que todo o conteúdo dessa loja e nós estávamos passando por algumas dificuldades. O primeiro deles eu vendi para um bruxo estrangeiro, ele estava desesperado e pagou bem mais do que o preço estipulado por meu pai. O segundo eu entreguei a uma jovem que nem sabia o valor do que tinha em mãos e provavelmente encheu-o com suas lamentações adolescentes. O terceiro eu tomei para mim, mais como uma lembrança do meu pai."

_ Mas como eles funcionam?

_ São como penseiras. Tudo o que você escreve neles desaparece de suas lembranças, ficando registrado somente em suas páginas. Existe uma chave para cada um deles, e ela é única não podendo ser copiada. Uma vez trancado, não existe feitiço ou poção que seja capaz de abri-lo.

Hermione passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, pensando – Nomes! A senhora não poderia me informar os nomes dos compradores, talvez eu ainda consiga encontrar a chave que abrirá esse!

_ Você não entendeu. Esse é o meu diário.

_ O seu? – Hermione estacou abruptamente – E onde está a chave? Por que ele estava nos aposentos do Snape?

_ Acho que dentre os três, esse foi o único que teve um destino digno... – a mulher sentou-se numa cadeira a sua escrivaninha e como não houvesse outra ela indicou uma pilha de livros para que Hermione sentasse também.

"Uma garota, talvez um pouco mais velha que você. Ela chegou aqui em meados de setembro há muitos anos atrás. Pobrezinha, parecia tão perturbada, se atirando em meus braços desesperadamente como se fossemos grandes amigas. Eu nunca a havia visto antes, mas ela se tornou como uma filha para mim.

Um dia eu a presenteei com o meu diário, aparentemente ela tinha segredos mais secretos que os meus. Ele seria mais útil em suas mãos."

A mulher calou-se por um tempo, seus olhos pousados sobre a flama de uma vela quase extinta. Suas mãos agarram as de Hermione e ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos, desesperadamente.

_ Que Mérlin perdoe-me, mas antes ela nunca tivesse vindo. Nunca. – ela sussurrou – Nunca.

_ O que foi feito dela?

A mulher levantou-se, rindo. Seus dedos passearam sobre as lombadas dos livros na prateleira ao seu lado, cuidadosamente. Quando ela encontrou o que procurava ela assoprou a poeira que ocultava o titulo e depois o entregou a Hermione.

_ Enlouqueceu. Talvez você devesse ficar com esse, é o preferido dela. – ela sorriu quase afetuosamente e então se foi, deixando-a sozinha. As chamas alaranjadas iluminaram precariamente o titulo: _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes**_

Hermione ainda chamou pela mulher muitas vezes, mas como ela se recusava a atendê-la novamente ela se foi, parando um momento ainda do lado de fora da loja. Um pergaminho envelhecido estava fixado na vitrine e ela iluminou-o com sua varinha.

_Precisa-se de ajudante. _- ela sorriu e então voltou a procurar a saída.

As tardes de um inverno rigoroso não eram particularmente agradáveis ao ar livre, apesar de sua beleza alva. A imensidão branca de neve remetia-a violentamente a Hogwarts, tardes agradáveis com Ron e Harry enquanto deslizavam calmamente pela superfície congelada do lago.

As lâminas de seus patins deslizaram pela superfície lisa, arranhando o gelo e ela girou no mesmo lugar diversas vezes, esperando que quando seus olhos se abrissem novamente para o mundo seus dois melhores amigos se materializassem ao seu lado, sorridentes, advertindo-a sobre os perigos de se perturbar a Lula Gigante.

Mas havia somente uma multidão de desconhecidos. Pessoas felizes, cuja única preocupação naquele lugar era apenas se divertir. Aproveitar a beleza daqueles momentos e guardá-los se não em fotografias nas suas mais doces lembranças.

Existe beleza na solidão. Uma espécie peculiar de beleza, mas ainda sim se você olhar com bastante cuidado perceberá: ela está lá. Mas a solidão nem sempre é uma opção, muitas vezes ela é uma imposição do destino. E é nesses momentos em que ela se torna ainda mais bonita.

Hermione abriu seus olhos amendoados que refletiram a majestosa árvore que se erguia a sua frente, as centenas de luzes que a iluminavam pintaram o chão com suas cores, arrancando exclamações extasiadas dos patinadores que haviam parado por um momento, somente para contemplar esse espetáculo. Um coral de criancinhas suportava o frio num dos cantos, cantarolando suavemente. Senhores apressados passavam do outro lado da rua, seus braços cheios de embrulhos coloridos, feições cansadas e ainda assim felizes.

O mundo parecia atender a um chamado que somente ela se mostrava incapaz de escutar. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se afastando aos pares, levando consigo uma centelha da felicidade que compartilharam ali, algumas estórias engraçadas e a lembrança da solitária garota que patinara continuamente em círculos durante toda a tarde, e que ainda procurava por suas respostas debaixo daquela árvore.

Hermione ergueu a mão diante de seus olhos, fitando o brilho pálido de sua aliança de noivado onde um pequeno rubi estava incrustado em seu berço de brilhantes. Sua mão nunca pareceu pesar tanto.

Sorria – um bom velhinho lhe disse – É _Natal_.

* * *

**N/A:** * Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, citado em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.

** Livro de Emily Brönte.

Certo, eu sei que demorei _um pouco,_ então peço que me desculpem por isso. Esse foi um capitulo um tantinho mais longo que os anteriores e escreve-lo foi quase um parto, então espero que possam me perdoar também caso isso tenha saido uma merda completa. Apesar dos pesares eu gosto de cinza.

A vocês que leram e me deixaram um review muito obrigada. A vocês que leram e NÃO me deixaram um review obrigada também, mas já que deixar um comentariozinho para mim não mata e nem é doloroso vocês bem que podiam se esforçar. Review é alimento e da ultima vez eu quase morri de inanição.

E eu não me esqueci de você Mr. Mordred, seu chantagista. Ainda demorei um pouquinho, mas o cap está ai, agora é sua vez! huahuahauahuahau

revisem.

beeijos.


	6. Why did you betray your own heart?

**Disclaimer: **Juro solenemente que Harry Potter não me pertence e que não vou obter nenhum lucro com isso. Malfeito feito.

_**As Areias do Tempo**_

_Why did you betray your own heart?_

* * *

_Sei que fantasmas têm vagado pela terra. Fica sempre comigo... encarna-te em qualquer forma... torna-me louco! Só não quero que me deixes neste abismo, onde não posso te encontrar! Oh, Deus! é inexprimível! Não posso viver sem minha vida! Não posso viver sem minha alma! – de Heathcliff em O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._

* * *

_1999/2000_

_A figura solitária aparatou defronte aos portões de ferro, dispensando um suspiro maravilhado ao sol poente que numa despedida gloriosa redecorava o céu em tons róseos e dourados, num brinde às almas sensibilizadas. O vento fresco escovou seus cabelos longos sobre sua face e num murmúrio aborrecido ela, agitando suavemente a varinha, prendeu-os num coque apertado, acentuando ainda mais o seu rosto magro e seus grandes olhos._

_Quando a magia finalmente reconheceu sua presença e o portão destrancou-se, Dafne guardou sua varinha no interior do casaco e ajeitou a capa comprida sobre os ombros finos, caminhando com passos elegantes em direção a casa._

_Ela bateu suavemente à porta e esta foi quase imediatamente aberta por um elfo doméstico trajando o que parecia ser uma fronha um tanto quanto encardida. A criatura tinha enormes olhos castanhos e orelhas murchas pendendo tristemente ao lado de seu rosto, um nariz proeminente e não escapou-lhe à visão as ataduras que envolviam seus dedos anormalmente longos e finos._

__ Leve-me ao seu amo. – foi unicamente o que disse, numa voz cortante de indiferença uma vez que tinha se livrado da capa._

__O jovem mestre Malfoy está recebendo convidados agora, mas Julbuk tem ordens de deixá-la bem acomodada enquanto mestre Malfoy se desocupa. A senhorita poderia por gentileza acompanhar Julbuk até a próxima sala. – o elfo olhou-a com seus olhos enormes e livres de qualquer brilho, mancando dolorosamente enquanto caminhava com Dafne em seu encalço._

_Uma vez acomodada, rodeada por chá, biscoitos e a mais fina porcelana Dafne, bebericando calmamente da xícara, permitiu-se avaliar os motivos que a levaram a querer encontrar-se com seu antigo colega de classe. Seus pensamentos confusos rondando a atmosfera misteriosa em que tinha crescido._

_Narcissa apareceu alguns minutos depois, ainda parecendo uma boneca de porcelana que nunca foi retirada da prateleira, apesar do olhar um tanto cansado e das rugas que começavam a se insinuar pelo seu rosto. Sua cabeleira loura estava mais curta desde a última vez que a vira e displicentemente presa, um vestido azul cobrindo o corpo bonito e alguns anéis enfeitando as mãos delicadas._

__ Dafne minha querida! – ela disse com um sorriso gentil que não chegou aos seus olhos – A que devo a honra de sua visita? O elfo imprestável só agora avisou-me da sua presença ou eu mesma a teria recebido. Porque não avisou que vinha?_

_Dafne olhou-a cuidadosamente, seus olhos estreitando suavemente enquanto fazia sua inspeção ao mesmo tempo em que levava mais uma vez a xícara aos lábios. Algo lhe dizia que a mulher sabia exatamente o motivo que a trouxera aqui e ela estava _nervosa.

__ Eu avisei. – disse, com certa secura, repousando a xícara na mesinha a sua frente – Vim tratar com Draco esta tarde, embora receie que a senhora também seja capaz de calar minhas perguntas._

_A senhora Malfoy evitou seu olhar e num gesto descuidado começou a girar entre os dedos um anel cuja pedra era particularmente grande, evidenciando seu nervosismo aos olhares atentos._

__ Eu ficaria satisfeita em ajudar no que puder. – ela disse suavemente – E tenho certeza que Draco também não se omitiria, nossas famílias tem-se ajudado mutuamente ao longo dos últimos anos._

_Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios de Dafne, da maneira como haviam tão rapidamente chegado ao ápice de toda a questão._

– _Exatamente. Ouso dizer que durante essa troca de... favores algumas informações importantes tenham , em acordo mútuo, sido esquecidas. Eu gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a relembrá-las._

_Por um milésimo de segundo ela pode vislumbrar medo derramando-se nos olhos de Narcissa, mas uma piscadela e não estava mais lá, seus olhos azuis haviam retornado ao calor materno habitual._

__ Então receio que talvez minha ajuda não seja de grande valia._

__ Serei obrigada a discordar Sra. Malfoy. Se não me falha a memória – Dafne deslizou um dedo por seu lábio inferior, como se realmente meditasse sobre – essas trocas de favores tem acontecido em ritmo alarmante durante os últimos anos, principalmente depois do retorno do Lord. Não é mais segredo de ninguém que a senhora esteve em Spinner's End cobrando um desses favores. Eu realmente não vejo porque ele se comprometeria da maneira como se comprometeu se algo de extrema importância não estivesse em jogo também._

_Dafne se levantou, sentindo o olhar assustado de Narcissa preso em cada um de seus movimentos. De pé em frente a uma das janelas seus dedos elegantes fecharam sobre uma das cortinas e ela permitiu-se observar os jardins lá fora, o céu já quase completamente escurecido. Ela suspirou pesadamente, observando seu próprio rosto refletido no vidro. Seus lábios estavam contraídos numa única linha fina e severa, os olhos brilhando selvagens como poucas vezes antes fizeram, sua pele quase mortalmente pálida._

__ A questão é – ela sussurrou, virando-se para encarar a anfitriã – que segredo Snape teria confiado a você, ou a sua família que o tivesse persuadido a aceitar proteger mesmo com a própria vida o seu tão precioso e único herdeiro? Que confiança estabeleceu-se entre vocês a ponto de confiarem uns aos outros seus bens mais preciosos?_

_Narcissa a encarava com um olhar de puro horror, tentando desesperadamente esquivar-se daqueles olhos tão sombrios, sabendo perfeitamente que se Dafne desejava respostas ninguém seria capaz de negá-las a ela, não sendo filha de quem era._

__ Alguns segredos devem permanecer enterrados, cara Dafne. – uma terceira voz disse e ambas as mulheres olharam para a porta onde parado estava um jovem loiro._

__ Draco – disse Dafne suavemente, virando-se para encará-lo de frente, seus olhos negros brilhando com malicia – Que bom que veio juntar-se a nós para o chá._

Hermione sentou-se por trás de uma grande mesa de carvalho, alguns livros amontoados a sua frente, seus dedos escorregando pelas lombadas macias até que ela decidisse por qual deles começar. Se ela poderia obter alguma vantagem em trabalhar num lugar como a "Greengras: Livros e _Serviços_" era que, definitivamente, não havia muito que fazer e então ela poderia gastar seu tempo absorvida em agradável leitura.

Não era o emprego de seus sonhos, obviamente, mas, de alguma forma esse cubículo apertado exercia um estranho fascínio sobre ela. Sinistramente, ela percebeu, as Artes das Trevas despertavam nela uma espécie de prazer inconfessável, uma espécie de fascinação. Como uma dança envolvente, os acordes selvagens escorrendo por seus nervos, fazendo-a vibrar enquanto perdia-se nas lamurias de um grito estridente que, ela descobriria mais tarde, provinha de sua própria garganta. O êxtase puro de apreciar o pecado. E jamais se arrepender.

Inesperadamente a sombra de um pensamento deslizou das masmorras de sua mente, sua forma enegrecida contorcendo em algo indefinível até que Hermione viu-se perdida na imensidão negra dos olhos de Severus Snape. Estranhamente todo o resto dele era um borrão mal definido de cores um tanto apagadas, exceto seus olhos de um brilho selvagem. Um olhar que enviava uma palpitação incomoda em seu baixo ventre.

Suspirando ela mergulhou no lago gélido de seus pensamentos. Era como se estivesse numa floresta durante o inverno, a lua oculta no céu. O frio maçante não permitia que se movesse com firmeza, seus olhos mal acostumados com a escuridão no interior do circulo asfixiante de arvores que cresciam juntas. Ela parecia uma garotinha assustada e perdida nas trevas insondáveis de seus mais secretos segredos. Por traz de cada arbusto mal iluminado, ela sentia, um lobo espreitava e ainda assim ela não poderia jamais se livrar disso. Penetrando pelo caminho estreito entre as arvores, seu vestido longo de um branco puro emaranhando-se na confusão de espinhos que arranhavam sua pele alva. Sua corrida frenética, a os braços erguidos sobre a cabeça protegendo-se das feras aladas que a circundavam como urubus no deserto. O uivo horrendo das bestas que com determinação feroz seguiam seus passos vacilantes.

E então ele estava lá. Sua mão erguida em sua direção, apoiando-a quando seus pés nus não suportaram mais o peso. E era como se o sol rompesse a camada espessa das nuvens e derretesse toda a neve gélida, dissipasse toda a névoa densa que envolvia seu coração. E misericordiosamente as folhas tornavam-se de um alaranjado outonal, o brilho dourado do sol refletido em cada pequena gota de orvalho desse exuberante amanhecer e nada alem de conforto no estreito abraço de seus braços e tudo o que ela conhecia era o nome dele. Snape.

Nesse momento seus pensamentos saudosos foram interrompidos pela tilintar irritante do pequeno sino sob a porta, uma mão enluvada e de dedos longos precedendo um senhor de aparência requintada. Era um homem muito alto, de membros longos e finos. Sua pele era macilenta, um nariz comprido e torto em cuja base estava, precariamente equilibrado, um par de óculos. Um de seus olhos era de um peculiar tom de verde, tão profundo que era quase preto o outro, no entanto, trazia a íris esbranquiçada e leitosa. Vestia-se completamente de roxo, a cor escura ressaltando a palidez mortal de sua pele.

_ Bom dia. – Hermione disse prontamente, forçando um sorriso simpático no rosto enquanto se levantava – Em que posso ser útil?

Um rosnado foi a sua resposta.

_ Desculpe senhor?

Ele olhou-a, seus olhos de um brilho selvagem e quase insano – Eu não acredito que você possa me ser útil, eu pretendia falar com Ariadne.

_ Eu posso chamá-la, senhor...?

_ Pendleton. Jervis Pendleton.*

Um tanto ressabiada Hermione largou o estranho homem enquanto dirigiu-se aos fundos da loja em busca da Sra. Greengrass. Constantemente ela ficava trancada dentro de um cômodo adjacente, trabalhando em projetos que Hermione só podia adivinhar, já que sua presença lá era estritamente proibida. Eventualmente sujeitos estranhos como o Sr. Pendleton apareciam, reunindo-se secretamente nessa saleta fortemente protegida. O que era realmente feito dentro daquelas paredes consistia num mistério.

_Ela estava recostada num dos sofás, o corpo trêmulo, o coração palpitante querendo saltar-lhe pela garganta._

_Então era isso. – ela pensou, garras de ferro apertando seu peito. Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de tudo, eis o que restava. Ela estava impotente para agir, estava impotente para _salvá-lo. _Sem forças para impedir-se, uma lágrima deslizou suavemente pelo seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos, num suspiro profundo, o lábio trêmulo._

__ Não deve demorar muito, você sabe. Ela pode fazer a viagem a qualquer momento a partir de agora. O que você deseja fazer? – Draco disse suavemente, com a voz arrastada, uma mão alcançando a dela sobre o braço do sofá._

__ Impedi-la. – ela sussurrou – Simplesmente não pode ser feito! Onde ela arranjou um vira-tempo? Pensei que ela tivesse destruído todos alguns anos atrás._

__ Eu não acho... – disse Draco, levantando-se e caminhando em círculos pela sala, o som de seus passos morrendo na maciez do tapete. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente – Não acho que devemos impedi-la._

__ Por que não? – Dafne levantou-se de repente – Pretende permitir que toda essa loucura continue? Não ligo sobre isso ser proibido Draco, mas é completamente inconcebível. Viajar anos no tempo, ela pode ter alterado todo o nosso futuro, o resultado dessa Guerra!_

__ Exatamente. A presença dela pode ter alterado o resultado e acredite, apesar do meu pai estar trancado em Azkaban eu estou muito satisfeito com a minha vida agora e não vou deixar você, por um mero capricho, mudar a ordem das coisas!_

__ É claro que você está. Você está vivo! Por causa deste segredo ele aceitou cumprir a sua missão e por causa disso ele está morto!_

__ Severus fez sua escolha Dafne, e ele escolheu Potter, não se esqueça disso. Ele não deu sua vida por mim ou mesmo por você, ele deu-a por causa dele. Por causa _dela. _Acredite quando eu digo que ele sabia exatamente no que estava se metendo._

__ Ele não... você não... – ela balbuciou, de forma desconexa – Não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso, preciso impedi-la._

__ Seja lógica mulher! – Draco gritou, perdendo as estribeiras. Ele avançou sobre ela, agarrando seus braços num aperto férreo e sacudindo-a violentamente – O que você está pensando? VOCÊ está aqui agora, logo ela voltou ao passado. Você não será capaz de impedi-la, EU não vou permitir!_

__ Me solte! – ela ordenou, chorando livremente agora. – Me solte! Você está me machucando!_

_Ele soltou-a de repente, como se tivesse sido queimado e Dafne desabou no sofá, soluçando compulsivamente, seu corpo magro balançando enquanto ela tentava embalar-se, palavras ininteligíveis saltando de seu lábios trêmulos._

__Desculpe? – Draco perguntou com a voz fraca, aproximando-se dela._

__ Eu sinto tanto a falta dele. Eu só queria salvá-lo._

__ Eu sei. – ele disse suavemente – Eu também sinto. Mas Severus conhecia o peso de se ter uma marca como essa. – nesse momento ele arregaçou a manga da camisa, expondo seu antebraço esquerdo onde, um tanto apagada, ainda repousava a Marca Negra e mostrou-o a ela – Ele, tanto quanto eu, se arrependeu profundamente de um dia ter sido seduzido pelas Artes das Trevas ao ponto de aceitar ser marcado pelo Lord. Severus está morto agora, mas ele morreu lutando para o fim desse reinado das Trevas e alterar o passado seja talvez lançá-lo e a todos nós, nesse inferno novamente. Você sairia livre de qualquer maneira Dafne, mas ele, assim como eu e assim como tantos outros, somos homens marcados para sempre._

_Dafne, com um grito sufocado lançou-se então aos seus braços permitindo ser consolada por ele._

Hermione ignorou o cheiro de tabaco e mofo que infestava o corredor, ansiosa por adentrar a paz relativa de sua casa. _SUA casa –_ ela pensou, orgulhosamente. Suspirando pesadamente ela largou-se no sofá estreito, agradecidamente se livrando dos sapatos incômodos. Olhando ao redor ela percebeu que, inesperadamente, ela sentiria falta desse lugar.

Aos poucos o apartamento minúsculo ganhava ares de um lar, aquele toque peculiar que ela não sabia definir, mas que estava ali. O horroroso abajur forrado em tartan que fora presente de Minerva, alguns retratos que pairavam sobre a prateleira que instalara e que começava a ruir sob o peso dos muitos livros que vinha acumulando. O rádio de segunda mão que ficava na cozinha porque ela gostava de cantarolar enquanto cozinhava. A TV que Harry havia lhe dado no seu ultimo aniversário e o aparelho de vídeo cassete sob uma estante um tanto bamba.

Apesar da falta de dinheiro, do bairro pobre, dos vizinhos duvidosos havia certa leveza no pensamento que, pela primeira vez na sua vida ela estava sobrevivendo unicamente por si mesma, desfrutando da liberdade plena de não dever satisfações a ninguém. Ou quase ninguém – corrigiu-se, lembrando-se de Ron.

Espreguiçando-se ela foi para o banheiro, rindo já saudosa, a lembrança da banheira minúscula e do chuveiro de água quase sempre fria.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, os cachos úmidos pendendo graciosamente sobre seus ombros e um pente na mão um cheiro delicioso a atingiu e em passos rápidos, percebendo o quão faminta estava, ela alcançou a cozinha.

_ Ron – ela murmurou encostada no batente da porta – Achei que você sairia pra jogar hoje à noite.

Ela pode adivinhar o sorriso travesso no rosto dele, enquanto ainda de costas remexia o conteúdo apetitoso da panela, ele deu-lhe um olhar cúmplice por cima do ombro.

_ Eu achei que seria uma boa idéia simplesmente ficar em casa, juntos. Comer algo quente enquanto assistíamos a algum filme trouxa. Ou simplesmente conversar.

Ela puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, um olhar descrente direcionado ao ruivo. Ron riu, despejando o conteúdo em dois pratos e se sentando a mesa também.

_ E alem do mais com esse frio todo é provável que os outros jogadores também queiram ficar em casa.

_ Hum – ela murmurou, sorrindo internamente - Todo mundo desmarcou?

Ele acenou com a cabeça num gesto curto, a boca já cheia de comida porque, afinal de contas, alguns hábitos nunca mudam.

Hermione estava enrolada num cobertor grosso, seus pés aquecidos por um par de meias de lã e um feitiço aquecedor tornando o ambiente agradável, sua cabeça apoiada no colo do noivo, uma das mãos dele entremeada aos seus cachos castanhos, os créditos finais do filme passando na tela escura a sua frente.

_ Hermione?

_ Hum? – ela murmurou um tanto sonolenta, um calor agradável espalhando-se por seu corpo, numa espécie de formigamento.

_ Você vai se livrar disso tudo não vai? Digo... depois de nos casarmos.

Os olhos imediatamente abertos, Hermione virou o rosto para encará-lo, vendo os olhos azuis fixos na sua escrivaninha abarrotada que repousava num canto. Um aperto incômodo em seu peito.

_ Nós já conversamos sobre isso e agora... agora que está tão perto eu acho que é hora de finalmente se livrar de toda essa tralha.

_ Tralha? – ela murmurou, afastando-se de seu colo quente – Esse é o projeto ao qual tenho me dedicado nos últimos anos, você não pode simplesmente menosprezar meu trabalho chamando-o de tralha!

Ron suspirou, tendo aprendido a duras penas como ela ficava sensível quanto o assunto era Snape – Desculpe, eu não quis soar como pareceu. Eu respeito seu trabalho Hermione, você tem se dedicado muito a ele, mas francamente que informação oculta você pensa em desenterrar sobre Snape depois de Skeeter?

_ Você não pode estar falando sério! Skeeter é uma piada, o trabalho dela é um monte de mentiras deslavadas e você sabe disso!

_ E dái? Só você se importa! Ninguém tem o mínimo interesse nesse sujeito e só você se comporta como se ele fosse uma espécie de mártir mal compreendido. Ele era um bastardo ranhoso.

_ Ronald não ouse... – ela sussurrou, num murmúrio enfurecido.

_ Eu estou cansado Hermione! Olhe só pra você! – ele gritou – Eu mal a reconheço mais, eu mal a vejo e você é minha noiva! Estou cansado de ouvir as reclamações de Harry porque você mal tem escrito para ele nos últimos anos e... e Gina! Ela está tendo problemas com a gravidez e você nem se dignou a ir visitá-la. Mandar uma carta que fosse!

Hermione encolheu-se um pouco, sentindo a raiva e a frustração de Ron verterem como ondas em sua direção. Os olhos dele estavam mesmo arregalados, saliva salpicando o chão enquanto ele gesticulava freneticamente.

_ Não – ele continuou – você arruma um emprego medíocre na Travessa do Tranco, esquece dos seus amigos e se isola enquanto recolhe lembranças de um defunto! Não sei se posso agüentar isso Hermione. Eu te amo, eu realmente faço, mas não posso competir com ele.

_ C-Competir...? – ela sussurou fracamente.

_ Com Snape! – ele cuspiu, nervosamente, mudando-se para andar em círculos pelo espaço apertado – Pelas barbas de Mérlin, olhe só pra isso!

Ronald andou até a escrivaninha, seu rosto assumindo um tom doentio de verde enquanto ele observava a parede acima dele abarrotada de fotos e recortes de jornais, os mesmos olhos escuros piscando indiferentes em cada uma delas. Era uma espécie de confusão organizada de papeis, ali misturados. Cópias de cartas, algumas fotos e mesmo o antigo livro do Príncipe Mestiço que ela havia conseguido milagrosamente salvar dos destroços da Sala Precisa.

_ Você se tornou tão obcecada Hermione, que se tornou assustadora. – ele sussurrou, arrancando debaixo do monte de papeis a moldura empoeirada onde seu eu fotográfico sorria, olhando com certa adoração para a mulher em seus braços.

_ Ron... – ela murmurou, tentando alcançá-lo – Você não compreende? Eu preciso disso.

_ Pra quê? – ele perguntou simplesmente – O que tudo isso pode te oferecer que seus amigos não possam? Que eu não possa?

__ Remissão._ – ela murmurou tão baixo que foi pouco mais que a extensão de um pensamento e ainda assim mergulhando nas águas gélidas de seus pensamentos mais secretos, sentindo afogar-se no mar de lembranças que ela lutava tão desesperadamente para suprimir.

_Eu me casarei semana que vem. _– ela sussurrou, sentindo o vento movimentar seus cabelos - _Essa é nossa despedida, eu jamais pisarei aqui novamente depois disso._

Ela fechou os olhos, atenta. O sol miseravelmente morno não era suficiente para aquecê-la do frio incomum que a tomava. Ao seu redor, as flores começavam a despertar... renascer, mas para ela toda a atmosfera parecia inevitavelmente morta.

_Eu sei... acredite eu sei! _– disse, depois de um tempo – _Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu fiz uma promessa, você melhor do que ninguém compreende o peso disso. Alem do mais Ron será meu marido, eu não devo enganá-lo. Céus, você é tão egoísta! Como acha que estou me sentindo?_

Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios e ela virou-se para contemplá-lo, apoiando-se num cotovelo – _Você não deveria dizer essas coisas, você sabe que está errado nesse ponto. Ele não é o mesmo de suas fantasias e você jamais o conheceu de verdade, se o tivesse feito saberia exatamente o que estou falando..._

Uma risada suave rompeu de sua garganta, há muito tempo que ela não se permitia a um gesto tão espontâneo, somente _ele _tinha o dom de libertá-la, curiosamente. _Não, claro que não! Eu não acredito que pôde sugerir uma coisa como essa! Você não costumava falar esses disparates, eu acho._

Deitou-se, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e contemplando o céu. Era tão natural, tão _certo_. O simples fato de estar ali, sentar-se junto dele e conversar como velhos amigos fazem. Rir e chorar. Redimir-se. _Confessar-se._

Por que somente ele a compreenderia. Quanta ironia que, _de todos, _justamente ele estivesse pronto para entendê-la, pois ela sabia – e ele também o fazia – que por mais inconfessáveis que seus pecados fossem, eis aqui algo que somente eles compartilhavam. _Só a eles pertencia._

E isso soava mais intimo que qualquer outra experiência que ela jamais vivenciou, quaisquer momentos que tenha compartilhado com outros, pois somente ele tinha também suas mãos rubras, manchadas de inocência perdida.

Somente ele –_ ela tinha certeza –_ também fora desperto nas noites insones por seus demônios, que cresciam indomáveis. O peso angustiante de seus próprios segredos.

_Você ficará bem? –_ perguntou subitamente, sentindo o peso de sua renuncia queimar no rastro de uma lágrima que ela tomou o cuidado de ocultar - _Não... não diga isso por favor._

Um soluço sufocado contra a grama, seus dedos agarrando-a fortemente – _Não, não... Isso não é verdade. Não me maltrate dessa maneira. Não é para terminar assim. - _A última frase pronunciada num fio de voz, perdendo-se na imensidão das emoções que não era capaz de refrear.

_Céus, como ela poderia abandonar isso?_ Desistir simplesmente.

_Desculpe-me. _– ela se levantou, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Uma trilha úmida e quente em seu rosto, mas ela se manteve firme. Empurrou para o fundo de sua mente todas as suas fraquezas, todos os seus temores e trouxe a superfície suas certezas ensaiadas.

_Vou me casar com o Ron e ele me fará extremamente feliz. Não importa o quão descrente você esteja. Eu o amo e isso é suficiente._

_Agora? Eu... Não importa. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Até nunca mais... Severus._

Uma única rosa repousou sobre o túmulo negro, vinda de mãos trêmulas e incertas. Rubra ela permaneceu ali, o Tempo destruindo-a lentamente, roubando sua vida como faz com todas as outras. Até que um dia o vento a levou para longe, do mesmo modo com que carrega as lembranças. Mas Hermione não viu. Ela não esteve ali para presenciar a solidão em que o deixara, mais uma vez. Mas nada disso importa, por que agora o vazio registrou somente duas palavras, antes que num rodopio gracioso ela se fosse.

_Feliz aniversário. _– e uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelas letras caprichosamente gravadas do nome _dele._

_Why did you betray your own heart?** –_ ainda lembrou-se, mas era tarde.

E então... _solidão._ Para ambos.

* * *

***** Jervis Pendleton não me pertence, ele é criação de Jean Webster na obra Papai Pernilongo, esse livro divertiu minhas tardes de verão desocupadas há alguns anos atrás e não resisti a imitar a figura peculiar desse personagem, mas não se alimente de falsas esperanças. O _meu_ Jervis Pendleton definitivamente não é nenhum playboy milionário engajado em causas nobres. RS

****** Pequeno trecho de um diálogo entre Heathcliff e Chaterine na obra já anteriormente citada O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes de Emily Brontë. Provavelmente veremos mais de Wuthering Heights nos capítulos posteriores.

**N/A**: Vocês nem fazem idéia do quanto eu estava ansiosa para concluir esse capitulo, ele é a porta de abertura para a próxima fase. Finalmente a viagem no tempo! \o/


	7. Maktub

**_Disclaimer:_ **Harry Potter não é meu. Se fosse Snape teria tido um destino completamente diferente, e não haveria nenhum propósito para mim em escrever essa fanfiction. :)

**Aviso: **essa fanfiction contém - muito provavelmente - virgulas errantes, erros de digitação etc. Fui minha própria beta e admito que posso ser muito incompetente nisso, às vezes.

* * *

**As Areias do Tempo**

_Maktub¹_

* * *

_The darkest corners of my mind are yours. Tha'ts where you live, that's where you breath. - Apocalyptica._

* * *

Ela sentou-se em sua escrivaninha imaculadamente limpa observando a parede branca onde antes havia uma quantidade suspeita de rostos severos a encarando, com uma estranha sensação de vazio. Do porta-retratos à sua direita, o eu-fotográfico de Ronald enviou-lhe um sorriso caloroso de moleque e ela se sentiu irremediavelmente culpada, enviando em troca um sorriso meio sem graça e incerto a fotografia.

Hermione Granger era uma mulher de certezas. Ou ao menos o _fora_ antes que a guerra a tivesse esmagado. Quando a pequena, dentuça e descabelada Hermione recebeu aquela carta fatídica entregue tantos anos antes numa tarde ensolarada de setembro, ela soube imediatamente que seu mundo havia finalmente entrado nos eixos. Ela soube naquele momento, com um tipo de certeza irracional, mas não menos verdadeira, que seu destino estava vindo ao seu encontro pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Havia encontrado as respostas às perguntas que vinham lhe assolando desde a sua mais tenra infância, quando, para todos os efeitos, ela ainda deveria ser pequena demais para lidar com tamanhas questões filosóficas que ditavam o sentido da vida e o seu lugar, ou a _falta dele,_ no mundo.

E ela sabia que essa dor surda em seu peito, essa insegurança e todo o medo avassalador que sentia era sinal de _alguma coisa_, embora ela não pudesse se forçar a dizer exatamente o quê.

Uma guerra, ela bem sabia, não era algo fácil de vivenciar, e ela era ainda jovem demais, inocente demais quando foi chamada para lutar em uma batalha sangrenta, em nome dos seus próprios ideais e daqueles que ela veio a chamar de amigos, além é claro do seu próprio senso de justiça.

Mas ela não estava preparada. Todos esses anos ela havia se dedicado a aprender, sobre tudo e todos, contando que, num momento crucial, o seu conhecimento a ampararia em qualquer situação. Sobreviver ao terror, no entanto, não é algo que se aprende nos livros.

Ela alisou a superfície polida e imaculadamente lisa permitindo-se por um momento perder-se em seus próprios pensamentos sem temer os terrores que as lembranças poderiam evocar. Hermione permaneceu assim por um longo tempo, os olhos fixados num ponto qualquer da parede sem nada ver, a mente girando num turbilhão caótico e inseguro até que por fim, com um suspiro profundo e dorido, ela levantou-se num rompante, correndo para a proteção relativa de sua cama como uma criança que se esconde do bicho-papão debaixo dos cobertores, para então mergulhar num sono conturbado.

_Acordou sobressaltada, tremendo no frio do inverno que penetrava dentro da barraca, não importa quantos feitiços de aquecimento ou quantas meias ela usasse. Seus instintos gritavam que havia alguma coisa errada. Terrivelmente errada, algo que mudara durante o período em que ela dormira, deixando Harry de vigia._

_Ela precipitou-se fora da cama, tocando o chão frio e mal sentindo enquanto corria para fora da barraca._

__ Harry! – ela gritou, avistando o rapaz ao longe enquanto ele apenas saía do limite protetor de seus encantamentos, seguindo um estranho brilho perolado –Harry! Harry o que você está fazendo? – mas o moreno parecia alheio aos seus pedidos, sem nem olhar para trás Harry Potter adentrou na floresta escura, carregando a varinha de sua amiga._

_Ela correu desabalada atrás do seu amigo, parando apenas por um segundo na barreira de proteção sabendo muito bem que, sem uma varinha, ela estaria completamente indefesa a partir dali, mas num impulso saltando fora dos escudos protetores. Ela deu uma olhada para trás, gravando na memória o cenário as suas costas para que soubesse para onde voltar._

_Estava ainda mais frio do lado de fora e ela praguejou sonoramente enquanto enrolava os braços ao redor de si mesma._

__ H-Ha-a-r-ry! – gaguejou, batendo o queixo no frio cortante, seu hálito formando grossas nuvens brancas ao seu redor – Ha-aar-ry! – ela tentou, seu grito diminuindo gradativamente até um suspiro meio rouco._

_Ela vagou a esmo entre as árvores desesperadoramente iguais da floresta, o rastro deixado por seu amigo desaparecendo rapidamente em meio à ventania, assim como o seu próprio. Depois do que parecia uma eternidade caminhando, sem nenhum sinal de Harry e do estranho brilho ela sentia-se perdida e muito próxima do congelamento quando um barulho as suas costas a colocou imediatamente em estado de alerta._

__Harry? – ela falou, esperançosa, virando ao redor em busca da fonte do som._

__ Tente outra vez._

_Os olhos dela se alargaram e ela cambaleou para trás, medo congelando seus membros. Aquela voz! Ela poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar, depois de tantos anos ouvindo-o discursar. Enganar a mente, enfeitiçar os sentidos... ela sabia melhor._

__Snape! – ela sussurrou, quando o assassino de Albus Dumbledore saiu das sombras onde pertencia para a pequena clareira onde ela se encontrava._

_Ele parou alguns metros de distância e pareceu medi-la cuidadosamente e tudo o que ela queria fazer era sair correndo dali. Esse homem havia matado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o que ele faria para ela então? Depois do que pareceu um tempo demasiadamente longo Snape finalmente procurou seus olhos e tendo-os encontrado disse:_

__Você vai congelar aqui fora._

_Seja o que for que ela esperava, certamente não era isso. Ela cambaleou vacilante - O quê?_

__ Vejo que o frio já comprometeu suas capacidades mentais Granger, muito mais do que fez a Potter. _Ele_ ao menos tinha um casaco. E não estava desarmado._

_Se ainda havia alguma cor no rosto de Hermione desapareceu nesse momento em que ela se sentiu ir pálida feito a morte. Todo o seu instinto de preservação gritava CORRA! e ainda algo a mantinha presa ao chão, incapacitada. Congelada firmemente no lugar, de olhos arregalados e expressão sombria. As palavras arranhavam a garganta disputando entre si o que sairia primeiro: o clamor por misericórdia ou a injúria cuspida na face do assassino._

__ Você matou o professor Dumbledore. – foi o que saiu, pura e simplesmente. Uma verdade mansa e uma acusação ao mesmo tempo. No ar a esperança ínfima de que ele negasse._

_Ele riu mansamente. E o som lhe pareceu tão alienígena e macabro na penumbra da densa floresta que enviou um arrepio direto pela sua espinha. _

__ Ainda a capacidade de afirmar o óbvio, senhorita Granger, mesmo que, creio eu, não tenha decorado essa informação a partir da montanha de baboseira literária em que normalmente está enterrada._

_Hermione fungou, familiarizada com as ofensas. Snape se parecia exatamente como da última vez que o vira. Alto, estoico e intimidante, vestido dos pés a cabeça em preto. O negrume do seu olhar hipnótico. O conhecimento de que ele parecia o mesmo meio que a confortava, meio que a enfurecia. E ainda... ainda aquilo permanecia. O pensamento impuro, o sentimento inconfessável._

_No meio da neve ela corou escarlate, culpada de sua própria fraqueza. Porque uma parte dela, uma partezinha minúscula e encolhida amedrontada na parte mais recôndita do seu ser sentia-se aliviada em vê-lo ali, em constatar que ele estava bem._

_Ele se aproximou devagar, cada passo uma tortura para os nervos dela. Como a serpente que hipnotiza a presa e Mérlin, ela estava hipnotizada. Parou bem perto, próximo como um amante. A mão esquerda veio para o rosto, acariciando levemente. Intimamente._

_Seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Os dela refletindo uma miríade de emoções, os dele indecifráveis._

__ Legilimens – não foi mais que um sussurro, mas era tarde demais para ela._

_As lembranças vieram rapidamente, passando diante de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse destacar nenhuma, encadeadas umas as outras. A presença dele em sua mente, notou, era como uma sombra, um sopro. Suave e indistinto. _

_Hermione lutou. Desesperada para esconder seus segredos, determinada a proteger Harry. A esse pensamento de repente sua mente se encheu de raiva. Uma raiva que não era sua e que ia aumentando gradativamente enquanto centenas de lembranças de seus amigos – justamente aqueles que queria proteger – emergiam em sua mente, até que a presença se tornou dolorosa demais para suportar. E ela gritou. Gritou até que não podia mais._

_E então, tão subitamente quanto veio a dor lancinante foi embora. Aterrorizada ela distinguia agora as imagens que mostrava a ele. O cabelo negro como as penas de um corvo, a figura alta e sombria. O timbre duro/macio de sua voz. Ele havia se encontrado em seus pensamentos e procurava, quase com desespero, uma lembrança especifica. Uma confissão._

_Desesperada, envergonhada Hermione lutou bravamente, um duelo de mentes, tentando bloquear suas lembranças, expulsá-lo daquele lugar sombrio que era somente seu. E quando conseguiu numa explosão de magia involuntária, o fez com tanta força que ele cambaleou para trás, soltando-a._

_A respiração de ambos estava ofegante. Severo estava furioso. Quando ele avançou para ela Hermione gritou, tropeçando em suas pernas dormentes do frio apenas para se ver erguida por ele, suas mãos fortes apertando feito garras seus braços magros – Diga-me. – ele deu a ordem e instintivamente ela sabia o que ele queria._

__Não. – ela sussurrou, mas enfrentou seus olhos. Oh, meu Deus, aqueles olhos. Ela podia jurar que pareciam mortos, havia tanta dor, tanta..._

__DIGA-ME! – ele gritou._

_Severo a sacudiu como se fosse uma boneca de panos, sentindo os músculos delicados dela sob seus dedos, sua mente tão confusa... tão confusa. Presa entre o passado e o presente, perturbada pelo peso maciço da responsabilidade de seus próprios atos, todos eles. Os caminhos que ele escolhera e que desembocavam num único e triste fim, mas ele tinha que ouvir, precisava entender para saber que nem todos os seus pecados eram somente seus._

_Ele quase não pode ouvir os sussurros dela sob o barulho forte do vento sob suas cabeças e no mesmo instante que pode entendê-los soltou-a do aperto férreo em que a mantinha, mas continuou a segurá-la, dessa vez delicadamente, pois ela balançava sobre os próprios pés. _

__Eu te amei. Eu te amei. Eu te amei... – ela repetia, feito um mantra – Eu te amei..._

__ Você...? – A confissão não o acalmou e ele teve medo de encontrar os olhos dela._

__ Você nunca mereceu e ainda assim eu continuo te amando. – os olhos dela brilhavam feito chamas, ainda que endurecidos por um olhar de ferro – E me odiando por isso._

Oh Deus. Oh Deus. –_ ele pensava, olhando descrente para a mulher em seus braços. Era isso então, ele não sabia como, mas agora entendia os porquês. Ela o amava. Sempre._

_Era a história se repetindo, mesmo que os jogadores tivessem trocado de lado. Ele se viu ali. Viu-se nela. Viu-se agonizando por um amor que jamais seria dele. E sofreu. Por ele e por ela. Por elas._

_Hermione chorou. As lágrimas caiam como tributos ao deus da Tristeza e da Amargura. Ao deus do Ódio e do Desamor. Ao deus que a havia fadado ao destino triste e vergonhoso de amar Severo Snape. Chorou sem receios ou temores, pois no fundo de seu coração ela sabia que sua vida terminaria nos braços daquele homem, e esse sentimento agridoce que a assolava não podia ser mais confuso. Nesse momento ela não se importava mais._

_Ele a olhou nos olhos e se aproximou, trazendo-a para si com ternura. Num primeiro momento ela se debateu freneticamente, seu medo enviando uma onda de adrenalina e energia em seu corpo, mas quando ele envolveu sua longa capa ao redor de seu corpo trêmulo, fechando-a em um casulo perfeito de calor e sólida maciez ela não pode reprimir o suspiro satisfeito que escapou de seus lábios. Ele a segurou com firmeza contra seu corpo, uma mão perdida em meio às mechas encaracoladas mantendo a cabeça pressionada contra o peito sólido, balançando-os suavemente. Consolando-a. Consolando-se._

_Uma mão grande, quente e dolorosamente macia envolveu seu queixo, erguendo o rosto para cima até que estava olhando diretamente nos olhos negros de Severo Snape._

__ Por quê? – ela sussurrou seus olhos arregalados gravando cada detalhe daquele rosto que ela tentou tanto odiar, o rosto que a assombrava durante tanto tempo. E a questão foi sobre tudo e sobre nada. Foi sobre Dumbledore e os Comensais da Morte, foi sobre aquele momento estranho que ela não tinha mesmo certeza que estava acontecendo, foi sobre os anos em que ela teve que aturar seu sarcasmo e suas humilhações._

_Ele esticou o polegar, a mão ainda abraçando seu queixo, para acariciar a curva suave de seus lábios que agora estavam secos e trincados e ela tremeu contra ele e dessa vez ela não poderia culpar o frio._

_Ela pensou ter visto seus olhos amolecerem, apenas um pouco e uma curva de um sorriso insinuando-se no canto esquerdo de seus lábios, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava lentamente. Os olhos escuros oferecendo migalhas de seus pensamentos._

__ ah Jane! – ela achou tê-lo ouvido falar, mas não passou de um sussurro e no momento seguinte os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela e nada mais importava, mesmo a voz de sua consciência que gritava para afastar-se do assassino._

_E os lábios dele eram suaves sob os seus e doces e exigentes, com um gosto de saudade que ela não sabia explicar, mas que ela retribuiu com entusiasmo, sabendo, em algum lugar de sua mente que isso era um erro, um ato absurdo e um pecado tão delicioso que, nesse momento, ela teria enfrentado de bom grado o inferno apenas para permanecer aqui, com o gosto dele em sua boca e seus braços fortes protegendo-a do mundo._

_Quando ele se afastou, momentos depois, ela estava precisada de ar, seu rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes e os lábios inchados, olhando completamente beijada. E não apenas beijada, mas ainda envolvida no cheiro dele, sentindo o seu gosto. O braço direito do Lord das Trevas. O Comensal da Morte que assassinara Alvo Dumbledore e ela não poderia desejar nada, mas permanecer em seus braços._

_Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os orbes negros, perdendo-se na imensidão daquele olhar e então ele tinha a varinha pressionada firmemente em sua têmpora._

__Obliviate._

Hermione acordou em seu pequeno apartamento, olhando fixamente para o teto enquanto os detalhes de seu sonho escorriam de sua mente como água entre os dedos. Ela se levantou quando pequenas cãibras começaram a incomodá-la e envolveu um roupão macio e gasto ao redor do seu corpo nu, tateando na gaveta do criado-mudo por algo que servisse para prender na medida do possível seus cachos. Ela cambaleou para o banheiro, esfregando os olhos e mergulhou com gratidão debaixo da água morna, deixando que escorresse lentamente pelas suas costas até o chão. Curvando-se um pouco ela apoiou seus antebraços nos azulejos da parede, deitando sobre eles sua cabeça e observando laconicamente o movimento de seus próprios pés, cujo esmalte já bastante descascado, remetia a uma tarde de garotas que passara com Gina há o que parecia séculos atrás.

Tudo parecia distante nesses últimos dias. Aparentemente quanto mais se aproximava a data do seu casamento, quanto mais o Tempo corria, mais desligada de sua própria vida ela ficava. Como se todos os acontecimentos passados pertencessem a outra pessoa, uma mulher qualquer com quem ela tivera a infelicidade de compartilhar algumas lembranças.

Quando um Ron seminu apareceu na cozinha, praguejando contra o aquecedor que não funcionava corretamente, ela estava sentada a mesa, deixando uma xícara de café fumegante aquecer uma de suas mãos, enquanto seu rosto repousava placidamente na outra, um olhar perdido, que agora se tornara habitual, marcando seus olhos.

Ronald sentou-se a mesa com os modos de sempre, olhando-a com aquele olhar de moleque que a havia fascinado durante quase todas as manhãs em Hogwarts, isso é claro, até o momento em que ele começava a mastigar com a boca aberta. Hermione observou-o atentamente.

Ela amava cada pequena sarda que pintava seu nariz comprido, cada nuance azulada que coloria seus olhos e a maneira como aquela covinha adorável se insinuava em seu queixo. Amava seu cabelo vermelho flamejante, que sem um corte adequado, o fazia parecer quase gêmeo de Bill. Amava sua coragem, sua lealdade e a maneira como ele conseguia ser teimoso e cabeça-dura tantas vezes. Amava, até mesmo, sua falta gritante de sensibilidade.

Ela amava Ron. Sempre, sempre o amara. E não era o mesmo amor fraternal que sentia por Harry ou Neville e certamente era algo muito maior do que a paixonite que sentira por Viktor, mas toda vez que pensava em passar o resto de seus anos ao lado dele, compartilhar sua cama, sua casa, sua vida... Gerar um monte de Weasley seu estômago apertava compulsivamente e não da maneira agradável de outrora.

Quando, quando aquela sensação maravilhosa retornaria? Quando ela seria capaz de olhar para Ron e sentir a sensação inexplicável de segurança, de _lar_? Ela precisava desesperadamente sentir isso outra vez, saber que estava no lugar certo, fazendo o que deveria ser feito. O sentimento de pertencer. De encontrar-se. O sentimento que havia experimentado, pela primeira vez em sua vida aos onze anos.

_Setembro de 1990²_

_Snape parou em frente às gárgulas de pedra que guardavam o escritório do diretor e suspirou dramaticamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha às criaturas que retribuíram seu azedume com uma careta pronunciada em seus rostos marmóreos – Penas de alcaçuz – ele disse a contragosto, e as gárgulas, espelhando-o ergueram suas próprias sobrancelhas feias antes de se afastarem para lhe dar passagem._

_Severo estava quase agradecido à lentidão com que a escada em caracol deslocava-se, procrastinando o momento em que teria que se encontrar com o diretor, porque Dumbledore chamando-o no meio da manhã do seu dia de folga não podia trazer nada de bom._

__ Entre. – ele ouviu do outro lado da porta, o punho erguido ainda sem nem ter tocado a superfície lisa de madeira. O Mestre de Poções entrou e encontrou Alvo Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso que ele conhecia, Chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts atirando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para o alto para pegá-los com a língua estendida fora da boca._

__ Gasp! – o velho mago engasgou – Acho que peguei um de bicho-papão dessa vez hein? Nada agradável, eu poderia dizer._

_Severo reprimiu o impulso de rolar os olhos ou puxar os cabelos com força e apenas disse no seu tom levemente arrastado e pingando de escárnio._

__ Tanto quanto seus hábitos caducos me sejam fascinantes Diretor eu creio que estaria honrando mais o salário que paga fazendo o meu trabalho ao invés de permanecer aqui observando-o sem nenhum propósito que não seja o de perceber o quão pior a vida alheia pode ser._

_Dumbledore olhou-o através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto, num ultimo impulso infantil, apesar de todas as suas rugas, atirava para cima um feijão esverdeado e batia palmas ao recebê-lo em sua boca aberta, para o desgosto do homem ranzinza parado a sua frente._

__ Limão! – ele exclamou feliz – É o meu favorito._

_Rolando os olhos satisfatoriamente dessa vez, para o deleite de Dumbledore, Snape, cansado de esperar um convite atirou-se numa das cadeiras em frente a escrivaninha do diretor e cruzou os braços, focalizando-o com seu olhar mais sujo._

__ E então? Você vai continuar a desperdiçar meu tempo Dumbledore?_

__ Não. – disse, sentando-se ereto na cadeira e juntando a ponta dos dedos, num gesto bastante dumbledoresco – E já que você insiste em não divertir-se com amenidades eu tenho um trabalho pra você Severo._

_Alvo remexeu em alguns envelopes que descansavam perto de seu cotovelo direito e selecionando um deles entregou-o a Snape, um brilho divertido em seus olhos muito azuis – Gostaria que você se responsabilizasse por essa visita._

_Os dedos longos do professor de Poções seguraram cuidadosamente o envelope, abrindo-o meticulosamente, seus olhos negros seguindo a ficha que acabava de desvendar._

__Não perderei meu dia de folga por isso. Fale com Filius, ele vai ficar encantado, eu tenho certeza. Mérlin é testemunha que para ele não há época melhor no ano, salvo talvez o dia de São Valentin._

__ Filius não está disponível. O mesmo com Minerva e Papoula. Só resta você meu caro Severo, como Chefe de Casa. E Hagrid, e tanto quanto eu confio nesse velho gigante não há necessidade de assustar ainda mais essa família. Mérlin sabe que os Sullivans ainda estão bastante traumatizados._

_Severo esfregou os olhos, pensando na família que havia passado um bom tempo sob o olhar firme dos curadores do St. Mungus e suspirou em derrota._

__Ela nem mesmo vai para a Sonserina, Alvo, não com essa linha genealógica. Mas o histórico dela é bastante impressionante, o que nos trás de volta a Filius. Eu _sei_ que ele está em seu escritório polindo a coleção de varinhas _outra vez.

_ Ah Severo, você não pode negar a um homem velho o direito a suas caduquices. E eu tenho bons pressentimentos sobre essa garota. Um velho tem de aprender a confiar em seus instintos e os meus me dizem, desesperadamente, para enviar você. Ela será grande, ouça bem o que eu digo.

__E eu pensando que apenas Trelawney tinha dons proféticos, tem certeza de que não são aparentados Alvo? _

__Que Mérlin nos proteja de algo assim, já existem excêntricos demais em minha família sem que os Trelawney estejam envolvidos. Veja só o Abeforth! – ele meneou a cabeça em desgosto, aparentemente esquecido de suas próprias túnicas laranja fluorescentes – Faça o que estou pedindo Severo, pressinto coisas impressionantes resultando dessa primeira associação entre vocês. E eu sei que você está plenamente ciente que o vínculo criado na introdução de um bruxo ao nosso mundo não é algo que possa ser considerado levianamente. – O olhar do velho bruxo trazia a sabedoria dos montes e Severo precisou se lembrar que aquele homem conhecia quase todos os pequenos _detalhes_ de sua vida. Quase._

__Há muito tempo eu aprendi a não duvidar de seus disparates e a perceber que sempre há um _motivo_ por trás de cada dos seus atos, velho, mesmo que você não me vá dizer sobre nada disso._

__ Você suspeita demais homem. Meus motivos são inocentes dessa vez, eu posso jurar a você. Simplesmente me deparei com um fato dos mais interessantes e achei que talvez você pudesse estar minimamente interessado. Reparou o sobrenome da garota?_

_Snape voltou os olhos para o pergaminho mais uma vez – Granger? Você acha que ela tem alguma ligação com Dagworth-Granger?_

__ Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe. Mas acho que você deveria procurar descobrir meu caro. – e o velho mago piscou significativamente, embora o outro homem não tenha percebido porque estava olhando fixamente para o nome –_ Hermione Jane Granger_ – sem saber ao certo porque soava tão familiar._

_Severo estava encostado num capô de um carro que fora, convenientemente, estacionado à sombra de um grande carvalho que ficava a alguns metros do endereço onde tencionava ir essa tarde. Suas pernas estavam esticadas a sua frente, um tornozelo cruzando o outro casualmente, a mão esquerda enfiada num dos bolsos da calça e a outra rolava com facilidade entre os dedos um cigarro em seus últimos suspiros. Seus cabelos longos estavam firmemente presos num rabo de cavalo na nuca, um par de óculos escuros empoleirado na curva de seu nariz anormalmente grande e seu casaco, que havia sido retirado há muito tempo, descansava ao seu lado, deixando-o apenas com uma fina camisa preta que ele convenientemente dobrara as mangas, deixando os antebraços pálidos desnudos no mormaço incômodo. Ele já estava ali por horas e sua paciência estava se esgotando no mesmo ritmo alarmante que seu maço de cigarros._

_Ele decidiu que já era tempo de visitar os Granger no momento em que ele quase foi atropelado por um bando de pré-púberes que subiam desabalados a rua, deixando para trás em seu rastro um chapéu de festa que já tinha visto dias melhores e uma língua-de-sogra molhada de saliva. Severo vestiu seu casaco num movimento elegante e gracioso, jogando a bituca do cigarro no chão e esmagando-a com a ponta da bota antes de alisar a frente das vestes e descer serenamente a rua. _

_Deslizou facilmente o portão branco e pequeno que delimitava o inicio da propriedade, seguindo o caminho tortuoso que levava a porta de entrada tentando não reparar na quantidade de gnomos de gesso que decoravam o jardim e nem na placa constrangedora que enfeitava a caixa de correio, onde em letras garrafais e claramente infantis se lia: OS GRANGER. Na grama, já um tanto amarelada, um tapete de serpentinas e pratinhos de papel se estendiam à sua frente. Ele retirou os óculos, colocando-os cuidadosamente no bolso do casaco antes de tocar a campainha, tomando uma respiração profunda e calmante ao fazê-lo._

_Snape não teve que esperar muito antes que a porta fosse aberta por uma garotinha no auge de seus onze anos de idade enfiada num grande e volumoso vestido amarelo que não a favorecia em nada. Ela era um tanto dentuça, seu rosto redondo e corado de prazer emoldurado por grandes cachos castanhos e selvagens, um chapeuzinho de papel jazia torto e um tanto perdido em sua vasta cabeleira. Seus grandes olhos amendoados, no entanto, foram o que fizeram com que toda a cor se esvaísse de seu rosto e ele desse um passo involuntário para trás._

__ Astoria? – ele sussurrou._

Hermione conferiu uma vez mais se todos os livros estavam dispostos na ordem alfabética, organizados por assunto e autor. Ela espanou a poeira inexistente de cima da estante apenas para esticar ao máximo sua despedida. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que todas as janelas estavam limpas, a vitrina organizada e o chão impecável. Com um suspiro resignado ela sentou-se na mesa que costumava estar ocupada com montes de seus livros e pesquisa, olhando ao redor já com o sentimento apertado da saudade.

O lugar era decrépito, ela bem sabia, e muito aquém da pessoa e mente que ela era. Ela poderia estar trabalhando no Ministério ou estagiando com algum profissional de respeito e renome, mas ela preferiu estar aqui. No meio do nada, convivendo com uma mulher louca. E ainda ela sentiria tanta falta.

Suspirando ela retirou o avental, levitando-o até o gancho que ficava atrás da porta dos fundos e depositando cuidadosamente seu crachá em cima da mesa.

_ Eu já estou indo senhora Greengrass! – ela gritou, esperando que pelo menos dessa vez, que seria a ultima, a mulher respondesse. Depois de esperar ansiosamente por quase cinco minutos e sentindo-se bastante tola, Hermione se virou resoluta, caminhando até a porta da frente. O sino tocou suavemente e ela virou-se subitamente quando escutou sua chefe – ou _ex-chefe_ – gritar.

_ Espere mulher! Eu não tenho as mesmas pernas dos meus vinte anos, você faria bem em não apressar uma pobre idosa alem das suas capacidades.

O sorriso que cobria o rosto de Hermione era incomparável e sem pensar muito ela saiu correndo, jogando-se nos braços gorduchos de Ariadne.

_ Oh... pelas barbas de Mérlim! Me solte garota impertinente, eu não sou um dos seus ursinhos de pelúcia que você pode agarrar ao seu bel prazer.

Hermione soltou-a imediatamente, envergonhada quando a viu ajeitando os óculos que haviam escorregado de seu nariz, mas não pode deixar de sorrir na expressão desgostosa da senhora. Uma expressão que ela tinha visto todos os dias desde o momento em que pisara naquele lugar.

_ Bem... desculpe-me senhora Greengras, eu apenas achei que a senhora me deixaria ir sem ao menos se despedir... eu creio que hum fiquei empolgada.

_ Empolgada demais para o seu próprio bem. Eu apenas me lembrei que... bem... não havia lhe entregado o seu presente de casamento.

Hermione olhou chocada enquanto a mulher vasculhava um dos muitos bolsos de seu avental e retirava dele reverentemente uma caixa muito pequena.

_ Não... não... não. – ela murmurava para si mesma, deixando a caixinha na escrivaninha e tornando a vasculhar os bolsos – Primeiro eu tenho que encontrar o outro... onde está? Eu tenho certeza que o coloquei aqui em algum lugar... aha. Achei você safadinho.

Suprimindo uma risadinha, Hermione observava enquanto a senhora Greengrass retirava um livro fino e comprido de um dos bolsos que era, obviamente, magicamente aumentado. A capa do livro era preta e ele parecia no todo muito normal e insuspeito para o padrão de objetos que normalmente vinham da mulher.

_ Aqui. – ela disse, estendendo o livro e soprando a poeira da capa no rosto de sua ex-funcionária – Não é muito ético eu entregar isso a você, mas de qualquer maneira, quem se importa? Encontrei-o por acaso esses dias e me lembrei que você provavelmente estaria dando pulinhos para colocar as mãos num desses.

Pegando-o desconfiada, Hermione deu uma olhada suspeita em direção a mulher e então abriu o livro.

_ Isso é o seu livro de registro de funcionários? – ela perguntou, incrédula e confusa. A primeira data era de onze de abril e mil oitocentos e lá se vai tantos.

_ Bem... nós não temos tido muitos funcionários registrados desde que abrimos, mas o que te interessa não está ai. Procure na página 52.

_ Quem foi Gwendolin Smith?

_ Gwendolin? Não, não, não. Página 62. É isso 62. O que foi que eu disse? 52? Que besteira a minha... – Ariadna incitava-a ansiosamente a procurar, um olhar travesso em seus olhos.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, correndo algumas páginas do livro até encontrar a que queria, seus olhos alargando-se consideravelmente no momento que o viu, seu estomago dando um puxão involuntário.

_Ali estava ele_. Ela quase riu no prazer de vê-lo, depois de ter atirado fora absolutamente tudo o que tinha sob o olhar fiscalizador de Ronald.

Um jovem Snape piscava para ela da foto, sua expressão não tão ranzinza quanto a que estava habituada a ver. Se ela pudesse adivinhar ela diria que um peso enorme ainda não tinha sido colocado sobre aqueles ombros estreitos e ele parecia muito mais _leve._ Ela imaginou que ele deveria ter uns 17 anos e olhando a data pode confirmar sua suspeita.

Ali estava, um cadastro completo de admissão, contratando um adolescente para um típico emprego de verão. O ano era 1976.

Hermione bebeu com avidez de cada pequeno detalhe e involuntariamente ergueu um dedo solitário para acariciar a assinatura no canto inferior direito da página, quase sentindo o calor da mão que assinara.

_ Eu sei que isso não ajuda quase em nada na sua pesquisa, mas achei que você ficaria satisfeita em tê-lo. – ela foi interrompida pelo primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da senhora Greengrass e perdeu completamente a coragem de recusar o presente e ao contrário ela abraçou-o com força no peito, sorrindo brilhantemente.

_ Eu adorei! Muito, muito obrigada! Mesmo.

A mulher vacilou um pouco no agradecimento, como se não estivesse acostumada a ter ao seu redor alguém com bons modos, mas logo recuperou a compostura e voltou a sorrir. Esse sorriso, no entanto, tinha uma qualidade um tanto predatória que não agradou muito Hermione.

_ Esse – ela sussurrou, empurrando nas mãos da garota a caixinha que quase fora esquecida – é no que eu tenho trabalhado desde o dia que você chegou aqui minha cara. Não pense que foi fácil... mas agora, agora eu não consigo pensar em ninguém que faria um uso melhor _dele._

A ultima palavra foi pronunciada com tal reverencia que Hermione assustou-se. Foi um sussurro envolvente e protetor, acompanhado por um brilho um tanto maligno e selvagem nos olhos da mulher e nesse momento, ela teve certeza de que, o que quer que fosse, aquilo não era bom.

Abrindo a caixinha Hermione encontrou um vira-tempo, completamente _restaurado._

_Mas como? – ela sussurrou, estendendo os dedos, um tanto ressabiada, para tocar a superfície dourada que reluzia imaculada.

_ Uma vez que eu tinha colocado as mãos nele, então, puft!, eu sabia que precisava consertá-lo! Falando nisso... quanta tralha você carrega nessa sua bolsinha não é? Achei que fosse me afogar.

_ A senhora...a senhora mexeu na minha bolsa?! – Hermione ergueu os olhos, indignada.

_ É claro que sim. Como você acha que eu saberia que tipo de bruxa você é? Eu mexo nas coisas de todo mundo, com você não seria diferente... Principalmente depois que você mencionou o diário.

_ Se esse é o vira-tempo que eu encontrei então o que carrego comigo é...

_Uma cópia barata. Uma variação bastante útil do feitiço de duplicação se está interessada em saber, basta tremelicar o pulso um tantinho assim na hora do encantamento e puff!. Parece até mágica. – a mulher deu uma piscadela – E ele está ai, não está? Eu lhe fiz um favor. Um favor muito caro, diga-se de passagem. – e ela começou a andar ao redor das estantes, cuidadosamente desfazendo toda a arrumação de Hermione, um olhar compenetrado em seu rosto enquanto escolhia um livro ou outro para, descerimoniosamente jogá-lo de qualquer maneira sobre a superfície qualquer que tivesse a sorte de acolhê-lo – Não basta ter que arrastar Jervis, Merlim sabe de onde, até aqui, eu ainda tive que _recompensá-lo._ O livro de Abramelin e mais cento e cinqüenta galeões. Um roubo! Ah, ele disse, você pode me pagar com favores sexuais também. Ora essa! O velho monte de estrume pervertido, pavoneando por ai como um adolescente hormonal! Ele não percebe a idade que tem?

Aridne olhou ao seu redor assustada, parecendo perceber que Hermione continuava parada exatamente a mesma, salvo talvez a coloração levemente esverdeada em seu rosto – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?! Vamos, vamos, vamos, tire esse seu traseiro jovem da minha frente! – e começou a empurrá-la porta afora – Eu pensando que já tinha me livrado de você... Vá se casar logo. Faça bom uso do seu presente!

Hermione tropeçou na calçada, olhando entre nervosa e divertida, seus presentes num aperto firme em seus braços – Obrigada, senhora Greengrass, por tudo.

_ Você ainda está aqui? Vá viver o seu destino. – a mulher espantou-a como se faz a uma mosca e virando resoluta, bateu a porta na cara dela. – Estarei à espera no dia em que você _voltar._

Hermione ergueu a corrente dourada, examinando criticamente o objeto pendurado na ponta. O vira-tempo, ou o que quer que fosse – ela pensou- girou lenta e hipnoticamente em círculos ao redor de si mesmo.

A pequena ampulheta que repousava no centro estava intacta e a areia mágica, um presente dos deuses, permanecia, por hora, imóvel em sua clausura. O cristal que o formava, ela notou, não era o mesmo. Havia uma serie complicada de símbolos, ora rúnicos, ora élficos e algumas vezes até numa linguagem que Hermione desconhecia, gravados ao redor de toda a ampulheta, estendendo-se para o ouro maciço do suporte e entremeando-se a corrente que, ao invés de uma sucessão de elos, consistia numa sucessão de símbolos que se entremeiam, num mantra eterno que ela não conseguia discernir.

Parecia um vira-tempo, mas não _era._ Era algo mais profundo, misterioso. Algo que conservava um poder imenso e primitivo. Ela podia sentir a magia dentro do objeto, como um pequeno coração pulsante.

_Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum._ A suave batida e a voz que canta, num apelo envolvente e sedutor, que faz com que seus pelos se ericem e seu corpo transpire e trema num êxtase glorioso, enquanto uma única palavra reverbera até o ponto mais profundo e desconhecido de seu ser: _Venha._

_Severo aceitou o chá que lhe era oferecido, observando por cima da borda da xícara o casal que estava sentado a sua frente._

__Isso é algum tipo de piada?_

_Snape ergueu uma solitária sobrancelha, pensando o quão pouco esses trouxas o conheciam - Não sou o tipo de homem que perde tempo com brincadeiras, Sr. Granger. É natural que se sinta um pouco assustado, mas eu garanto-lhe que tudo o que eu lhe disse até esse momento é a mais pura e cristalina verdade. Sua filha é uma bruxa._

_A pequena Hermione estava sentada entre seus pais, suas mãos agarrando fortemente a deles e seus olhos enormes e brilhantes, desconfiados e assustados ao observarem aquele estranho que se sentara calmamente em sua sala de estar para contar as histórias mais fantásticas sobre castelos longínquos, magos e bruxas e tantas outras criaturas mais que ela não poderia sequer nomear._

__ Veja Sr. e sra. Granger, certamente Hermione não foi uma criança comum – e pelo olhar que eles trocaram, Severo impeliu-se a continuar – É natural, para um bruxo ou bruxa, dar mostras de seus poderes mesmo antes de estarem plenamente desenvolvidos, desde que sejam expostos a emoções fortes, como estresse, nervosismo, medo ou até mesmo alegria. Nesses momentos o bruxo ou bruxa, ainda muito jovem para aprender a canalizar e controlar seus poderes manifesta o que chamamos de Magia Espontânea. Ele deve ser capaz de fazer pequenos objetos flutuarem ou explodirem ou mesmo convocá-los de certa distancia. Pode ajudar a si mesmo de maneiras inexplicáveis e, em alguns casos raros, até mesmo forçar outros sobre a sua vontade, utilizando-se apenas de uma magia que ele nem sequer compreende ainda. Estou certo em dizer que a sua filha manifestou alguns desses poderes?_

_O casal manteve uma silenciosa conversa de olhares e aparentemente decidindo confiar no homem a sua frente, depois de um suspiro sofrido, a sra. Granger começou a falar._

__ Minha Hermione tem feito coisas espantosas desde os dois anos de idade. Eu não poderia virar as costas um minuto e ela apareceria com uma quantidade exagerada de doces ao seu redor, como se precisássemos de mais caries para tratar. Ela era capaz de mudar a cor de seus ursinhos de pelúcia e uma vez, eu juro por Deus, eu a vi dar vida as suas Barbies bem na minha frente. Sempre achei que estava ficando louca._

__ É o que normalmente acontece quando há um bruxo entre uma família de trouxas. Trouxas é o termo que usamos para designar toda a população não mágica._

__ Mas, se nenhum de nós é capaz de fazer magia, como ela consegue?_

__Bruxos e trouxas tem-se misturado ao longo das gerações, casando-se entre si e produzindo prole tanto mágica como não mágica. Existem alguns casos raros de filhos de pais bruxos nascerem sem nenhum poder mágico e a esses chamamos de abortos e também, casos mais comuns de bruxos nascerem de pais trouxas, o que chamamos de nascidos-trouxas. Quase sempre, nesses últimos casos, existe algum parente bruxo em sua árvore genealógica, mesmo que seja muitíssimo distante._

_Foi então que Hermione manifestou-se pela primeira vez - Existem muitos bruxos nascidos-trouxas?_

_Severo enviou-lhe um olhar calculista, percebendo a inteligência arguta tão familiar naqueles olhos tão jovens e vivos. Inocentes. Ele rezou desesperadamente para que continuassem assim, para que os horrores do mundo – bruxo ou trouxa – não fossem capazes de corromper-lhe a alma e fazê-la sangrar continuamente por dentro. Ele sabia que seus desejos eram vãos. Mesmo que lhe custasse admitir e que fosse tão penoso que lhe roubasse a respiração ele sabia, com um sentimento agudo em suas entranhas, que quando o Lord das Trevas se reerguesse, e ele iria se reerguer, nenhum deles sairia ileso._

__Sim, muitos deles. Alguns responsáveis por feitos notáveis, eu devo acrescentar. Eu mesmo no meu tempo como estudante..._

__ O senhor freqüentou Hogwarts?_

_O olhar que Snape lançou a criança quando ela o interrompeu foi o suficiente para ensiná-la a não fazer outra vez._

__ Sim, como eu ia dizendo, no meu tempo como estudante eu conheci uma bruxa nascida-trouxa que era particularmente brilhante. Um talento raro para poções, que não por acaso é a disciplina que eu ensino._

_Os olhos dela brilharam ante a perspectiva, e ele quase pode ver as milhares de indagações que se formavam naquela cabecinha, e ele quase sorriu, reconhecendo naquela expressão um desejo de conhecimento tão profundo que quase se equiparava ao seu, mas então ela franziu a testa e sua expressão tornou-se um tanto sombria._

__Faz alguma diferença senhor? Eu quero dizer, ser nascida-trouxa?_

_Snape olhou-a longamente, um tanto amedrontado com o que via naqueles olhos, procurando desesperadamente o verde genuíno das íris tão conhecidas dos olhos daquela que lhe perguntara isso pela primeira vez._

__ Não. – ele respondeu num sussurro um tanto trêmulo, como há tantos anos antes fizera – Não faz diferença alguma._

Hermione olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que conjurara num dos cantos do quarto. Uma estranha com familiares olhos castanhos piscou para ela do espelho, os cachos bem feitos espalhando-se sobre os ombros gentilmente, o vestido branquíssimo derramando-se sobre as curvas graciosas.

Ela evoluíra numa mulher bonita, de personalidade forte e olhos sábios, ainda que um tanto mortos. Onde, onde ela havia perdido a si mesma?

Como ela poderia dar-se a um homem quando estava assim, tão perdida, tão quebrada e vazia? Oca. Hermione não sabia. Ela vasculhou e vasculhou incessantemente cada uma de suas memórias, ela procurou nos recantos mais sombrios, nas lembranças mais amargas apenas para tentar encontrar o momento exato em que tudo tinha se perdido e, no entanto, ela não pode.

O sentimento de frio e vazio retornara. Esse sentimento vazio que ela nunca mais havia sentido desde o momento em que ela descobrira que era uma bruxa. No momento exato em que ela percebera que aquele mundo não era o _seu_ mundo, que havia algo mais forte e grandioso esperando por ela. Quando seu destino veio encontrar-lhe na curva do caminho, quando Snape apareceu e...

_Snape._

_Snape. – ela sussurrou e tudo voltou a fazer sentido – Snape. Snape. Snape.

Uma paz que ela quase havia esquecido tomou conta de seu ser e então ela sabia. Sabia com uma certeza que brotava de suas entranhas, reconhecia o momento exato de sua própria morte em vida.

Foram os olhos. Os olhos negros e inteligentes, repletos de dor e saudade que lentamente perderam o brilho e a voz, agora rouca e dorida, que num ultimo ímpeto, temendo o desconhecido, clamava pela oportunidade de ver, ao menos pela ultima vez, o que sobrara da criatura amada e que fora esculpido em tão odiada face.

__Olhe para mim._ – e os verdes encontraram os negros. E tudo se findou.

Como ele _ousa!_ – ela chorou. Morrendo por dentro a cada momento que relembrava sua própria fraqueza. O medo que a prendera ao chão e a impedira de adiantar-se, num gesto dramático, e atirar-se sobre _ele_ para roubar aquele beijo proibido que estivera espreitando na curva de seus lábios por tantos anos. Padecendo a cada pensamento impuro que tivera, a cada duvida cruel que corroeu sua alma durante aqueles meses sem fim. Afogando-se em todo o ódio que dedicara a ele, apenas para perceber no fim que, de todos, ele era o que mais precisava ser _amado._

E agora ela iria morrer na loucura por aquilo que não foi. Aquele ato que nunca se realizou, a palavra que se calou para sempre. O desejo que esteve prestes a se materializar, mas que morreu oprimido pela razão pura e pelo medo.

Ela não podia. Recusava-se a dar a si mesma, e a ele, esse triste fim. Ele tinha que saber. Ela precisava desesperadamente descobrir, libertar-se do fantasma daquele momento antes de prosseguir sua vida, para que tudo voltasse a fazer sentido.

E ela tinha os meios. Ela tinha o poder, a inteligência, o controle e a vontade irreprimível de tocá-lo ao menos uma vez. De deslizar suas mãos pela pele macia e no cabelo fino e engordurado. Ela riu suavemente. Ela precisava dar vazão aos seus mais sofríveis desejos, aqueles que a fizeram se agarrar em êxtase e vergonha aos lençóis rubros da sua cama no Quarto Comum da Grifinória, enquanto a voz dele ainda reverberava nos confins da sua mente. Ela precisava disso, para que nem tudo fossem sonhos.

Então, quando o trinco da porta moveu-se continuamente e a voz de seu pai pode ser ouvida do lado de fora, o coração dela deu um salto desesperado e tudo o que ela pode pensar era em fugir de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela opressão para ser livre para escolher por si mesma, uma vez mais.

_Venha. –_ ela escutou e seu punho envolveu-se automaticamente ao redor do amuleto – _Venha._ – seu coração saltou uma batida e ela mordeu o lábio. –_ Venha! –_ a voz desconhecida chamou com mais urgência e ela parou de respirar. – _Venha, agora! –_ e era Severo chamando, a voz que ela tanto ansiara ouvir novamente e ela não era mais Hermione. Era apenas vontade e anseio profundos. Não mais dona de si mesma, mais essência pertencente a outro mundo e a outro ser.

E apenas a lembrança daqueles olhos negros hipnotizantes foi capaz de levá-la sobre a borda. Os dedos trêmulos agarrando com força a ampulheta e girando-às vezes sem fim.

* * *

(¹) – Ditado árabe que fala sobre o destino. Numa tradução literal: _Está escrito._

(²) - Essa é a data em que Hermione completa seu décimo primeiro aniversário, e apesar do fato de que ela só vai ingressar na escola no próximo ano letivo eu imaginei que seria adequado que ela – ou todos os outros alunos, de fato – fossem inseridos no mundo da magia – oficialmente – na idade de onze anos, pelo simples fato de que 11 é o primeiro número mestre e portanto eu não vou tratá-lo levianamente.

Olá pessoas! Estava fazendo um limpa nos meus arquivos e encontrei esse capitulo prontinho, apenas esperando minha coragem de postá-lo. Sei que faz muito tempo, mas caso ainda haja alguém interessado, tá aí! Rsrsrs

Embora eu tenha recebido comentários dos mais diversos, me incentivando a continuar a escrever e eu realmente os tenha apreciado muito, do mesmo modo que aos que se dão ao trabalho de ler o que escreve essa pobre mortal – sério, muito obrigada – esse capítulo vai dedicado especialmente à todos os autores sumidos – sim, você sabe que é de você que eu estou falando - que deixam seus leitores aí jogados, esperando por mais. Isso é um apelo caros colegas, caso estejam lendo isso, voltem a escrever. Ouçam o que eu digo, não olhem o que eu faço. Rsrsrsrsrs


	8. O Fabuloso destino de Jane Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, provavelmente não teria havido Harry Potter. Só o Snape. E algumas mulheres bem selecionadas para arrancá-lo de sua miséria. E talvez alguns Comensais da Morte. Como a vida não se parece em nada com os sonhos Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e seus afiliados comerciais e por causa disso Snape está morto. Nenhum dinheiro será obtido com essa publicação.

* * *

_**As Areias do Tempo**_

_O Fabuloso Destino de Jane Greengrass_

* * *

_E um volver de teus olhos transparentes_

_Um olhar dessa pálpebra sombria_

_Talvez pudessem reviver-me n'alma_

_As santas ilusões de que eu vivia! – Alvares de Azevedo_

* * *

_Julho de 1976_

Andava de um lado para o outro, apoiada firmemente em sua bengala, sulcos profundos formados na terra, um caminho perfeitamente marcado do percurso que fazia todo o santo dia desde aquela maldita visão. Se não soubesse que era, de fato, uma vidente absolutamente talentosa já teria começado a duvidar de si mesma.

Já fazia quatro anos e desde então, religiosamente, sempre no mesmo horário ao pôr-do-sol ela vinha aqui, esperando. Sempre esperando a mulher aparecer.

Cassandra Trelawney era uma mulher impressionante. Na juventude fora dona de uma beleza exótica e morena, herdada do homem misterioso que havia seduzido a herdeira virgem de uma poderosa família puro sangue e fugido logo depois para retornar a vida nômade de um Romani, uma beleza que fazia palpitar o coração dos jovens a quem ela jamais se entregou ou ao menos se interessou. Tinha sete anos quando previu quem seria seu marido e foi por ele e apenas para ele que ela se guardou.

Clarividência, o dom da profecia, ver o futuro. Ao longo da história o desejo de se descobrir o destino, a chance de poder controlar suas escolhas assolava a humanidade, curiosidade corroendo-os por dentro. Ah, mas eles não tinham que suportar o fardo. Os tolos vinham, ouviam sobre suas vidas e absorviam apenas o que queriam, sobre eles não pesava a sombra do conhecimento. O mau agouro da morte vindoura que vem ceifar as vidas daqueles que amamos. E por isso ela trazia aquele olhar sombrio, por isso seus ombros se curvavam sob um peso invisível. Porque o conhecimento do futuro é capaz de extinguir a chama de vida mais ardente, pois os pesares do mundo muitas vezes enterram as alegrias de viver.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o céu que já se tornara escuro, suspirando de pesar ao constatar que o tempo havia passado e mais uma vez nada acontecera. A mulher não estava ali. Talvez se ela esperasse apenas mais um pouco...

_ Vovó venha pra dentro, a senhora vai acabar congelando aqui fora.

Cassandra se virou de repente ao som da voz de neta mais nova. Sibila estava parada por entre as ramas das árvores, seu corpo frágil e magro lutando contra o frio repentino que se abatera na Inglaterra, embora fosse pleno verão, estava envolta em muitos xales que faziam com que parecesse ainda mais pequena, seus olhos dois pontos brilhantes por trás das lentes grossas dos óculos – Eu não entendo porque vem aqui todos os dias.

_ Estou esperando, minha querida.

_ Esperando o quê? – sua voz se elevou algumas oitavas com a exasperação.

_ Aparentemente alguém que nunca virá. Venha cá e ajude uma velha senhora a encontrar o caminho para o calor de uma boa lareira.

Sibila se adiantou, tropeçando na barra da saia que vestia, mas quando suas mãos pequenas encontraram o braço envelhecido de sua bisavó seu aperto era firme e seguro. Quando ambas as mulheres se viraram, em direção ao estreito caminho que levava a casa um clarão irrompeu atrás delas que se viraram assustadas, olhos arregalados para a figura que jazia caída no chão.

Cassandra correu em direção à mulher, erguendo a mão num silencioso agradecimento e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo um tanto satisfeita com o conhecimento de que seu dom jamais falhara com ela, nem mesmo uma vez. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da mulher, com alguma dificuldade é verdade, estendendo uma mão um tanto trêmula para o rosto bonito e afastando um cacho rebelde de seus olhos.

Era ela. A mulher com a qual havia sonhado há tanto tempo e cuja chegada aguardava ansiosamente. Quando seus dedos encontraram a pele macia da moça os olhos de Cassandra tornaram-se brancos e a sua frente, com a clareza da realidade nua que se estendia ao seu redor, ela viu o que precisava ser feito, embora a natureza de suas visões fosse tão etérea como uma nuvem de puro vapor nos céus.

_ É uma noiva. – disse a voz assombrada de Sibila enquanto ela se ajoelhava ao lado da avó, seus dedos tocando cuidadosamente a renda bordada do vestido branquíssimo e falava num sussurro quase inaudível – Quem é ela? De onde veio? Porque está aqui? É seguro chegar assim tão perto?

No lugar de responder, até mesmo porque não tinha uma resposta de fato, Cassandra estendeu as mãos para o pequeno medalhão dourado nas mãos da jovem, guardando-o cuidadosamente nas dobras de seu vestido, longe do olhar de sua neta.

_ Venha, vamos levá-la pra dentro antes que fique doente – erguendo-se ela retirou sua varinha e apontando-a para a mulher conjurou mantas quentes que a cobriram e então a levitou suavemente todo o caminho até a casa.

Hermione abriu os olhos apenas para fechá-los com força quando o teto começou a girar sobre sua cabeça. Respirando fundo ela tentou de novo e dessa vez, agradecidamente, tudo permaneceu imóvel. Ela tinha uma dor de cabeça incrível e não se lembrava direito de como acabara deitada, mas sabia que precisava se levantar depressa porque tinha algo importante a fazer.

_ Nem pense nisso mulher, você precisa ficar deitada.

Ela havia se erguido nos cotovelos, preparando-se para se sentar quando a voz estranha a alcançou e ela se virou assustada, encontrando uma mulher sentada numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama. Era uma figura bastante impressionante.

A mulher já parecia bastante velha, mas havia muita força emanando por detrás daqueles olhos escuros, realçados pelo traço escuro que os contornava. Estava vestindo um longo vestido azul, de um tecido tão delicado que era como se vestisse uma camada fina de água sobre o corpo, um turbante dourado escondia seus cabelos que, Hermione tinha certeza, eram completamente brancos.

_ Quem é você? – Hermione fez a primeira pergunta que lhe ocorreu, embora muitas outras estivessem brigando por um lugar em sua boca, principalmente depois que ela constatou que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava ou como viera parar ali.

_ Você pode me chamar de Cassandra.

_ Onde eu estou?

Cassandra se recostou nas almofadas macias em que estava apoiada, olhando criticamente a mulher à sua frente – Eu temo que a pergunta mais pertinente e urgente nesse momento, minha cara, não seja onde, mas _quando_.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, tentando entender as implicações do que aquela mulher dissera, uma vasta gama de possibilidades tomando forma em sua mente extremamente racional. O diário, o vira-tempo, seu casamento... Snape!

_ Quando? – ela falou, num sussurro.

Cassandra olhou-a criticamente, medindo cuidadosamente o que falar. Como falar.

_ Hoje são 14 de julho de 1976. – ela decidiu pela verdade simples.

_O QUÊ? – Hermione gritou, tonando-se imediatamente afobada. – Não, é impossível... eu não pretendia voltar tanto tempo... Apenas alguns anos... Onde está o vira-tempo? Onde está? Eu preciso voltar... meu casamento...

Ela continuou balbuciando, as vezes frases inteiras ininteligíveis, agitando-se cada vez mais antes que, sem cerimônia alguma, Cassandra empurrasse uma xicara em suas mãos trêmulas, ordenando secamente que bebesse sem reclamar.

_ O que é isso?

_ É um chá e uma poção calmante. Nós temos muito o que conversar e eu preciso que você pare de balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

Hermione bebeu calmamente, não sem antes dar uma boa fungada no chá, tentando reconhecer o conteúdo. Ela bebericou, apenas um golinho e já sentiu-se melhor. Aquecida por dentro e bem mais calma. E então ela tomou um longo gole, antes de descartar a xicara no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e recostar-se mais uma vez.

Cassandra pigarreou – Então... pode começar a me contar como veio parar aqui?

Hermione olhou para aquela mulher impressionante que a olhava em troca tão atentamente. Ela sabia que o que fizera era muito perigoso, sem contar que a garantia uma passagem só de ida direto para Azkaban e que compartilhando os detalhes do seu delito com _qualquer _pessoa a colocava cada vez em perigo maior, mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de que poderia confiar nessa estranha mulher. E foi com um suspiro resignado que ela começou a contar sua história, impelida a falar, seja pela confiança que sentia pela mulher, seja pelo conteúdo suspeito do seu chá.

Ela falou durante muito tempo e sobre várias coisas. Contou sobre a guerra, sobre o acidente com a sua mãe. Falou sobre as coisas terríveis que havia visto e feito. Sobre Ron. Sobre Harry. Sobre Gina e Luna e Neville. E todos os que morreram. E Dumbledore. E seus medos. E seu casamento. E tantas coisas inúteis e frívolas que ela sentia que precisava colocar pra fora. E Cassandra ouviu atentamente, pacientemente.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de falar, fungando e enxugando as lágrimas, Hermione sentia-se abençoadamente esvaziada, como se um peso muito grande tivesse sido removido dos seus ombros.

_ Bem, isso explica muita coisa. Interessante... muito interessante de fato. Agora, eu temo minha querida, que você não possa voltar imediatamente para o seu tempo.

_Porque não?

Muito lentamente a mulher estendeu sua mão para Hermione e em sua palma jazia inerte o seu vira-tempo, novamente quebrado.

__Oh!_ – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer – Mas eu não posso ficar aqui! Já seria perigoso se a senhora tivesse somente me visto, quanto mais tendo ouvido tudo o que eu te contei! Não sei o que pode acontecer, mexer com o tempo pode ser desastroso!

_ Bem, minha cara, isso é óbvio. Talvez, se você tivesse pensado melhor nisso, antes de tentar voltar no tempo, toda essa confusão poderia ter sido evitada.

Hermione despencou de volta nos seus travesseiros, a culpa triste e amarga voltando a pesar sobre os seus ombros.

_Felizmente... eu talvez conheça alguém que pode ajudá-la, se você estiver disposta a compartilhar seus segredos com mais alguém. Não se preocupe, é alguém que está acostumada a lidar com todo o tipo de coisas secretas.

Hermione olhou longamente para Cassandra, e percebeu que infelizmente não tinha escolha a não ser confiar no juízo da mulher e rezar para que ela estivesse certa. Ela deu um aceno tremulo de cabeça.

_Muito bem, mas por enquanto nós devemos criar uma identidade pra você, minha querida. Porque na minha opinião já tem gente demais nessa casa se perguntando quem você é.

Hermione tornou a dar um aceno fraco, engolindo em seco. E agradeceu novamente a Mérlin por ter-lhe concedido uma memória tão boa, conforme Cassandra mergulhava nas minúcias do que viria a ser sua nova identidade, ao menos provisoriamente.

Foi muito tempo depois que Cassandra já tinha ido, que Hermione, agora tentando memorizar um novo nome e história, percebeu que embora tenha lhe contado quase toda a sua vida, nunca chegou a mencionar Severo Snape.

* * *

Severo esticou-se lentamente, mesmo em seu estado obnubilado ele ainda sabia que não podia rolar muito na cama demasiadamente estreita ou acabaria de cara no chão. Quando ele tomou coragem para sentar-se na cama, bocejando e esfregando os olhos ao mesmo tempo, já haviam se passado quinze minutos desde que o despertador tocou. Como ele gostaria de simplesmente deitar de novo e cobrir a cabeça para aproveitar mais algumas horas de sono, mas sabia que era impossível.

Ele levantou, meio cambaleante e foi imediatamente desperto quando o pé colidiu dolorosamente com a cômoda que ficava espremida ao lado da porta e ele deixou escapar uma dúzia de palavrões que envergonhariam uma prostituta. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, escutando atentamente. No final do corredor estreito, atrás de uma porta fechada ele podia escutar o ronco do seu pai, reverberando pelas paredes finas e pensou estupidamente que se parecia demasiado com o som de um porco. O que não o surpreendeu, afinal de contas, já que o sujeito – que ele não ousava chamar de homem - dormindo por trás daquela porta, definitivamente era um.

Ele se dirigiu para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro para esperar a água esquentar, o que não acontecia as vezes. Enquanto esperava ele deu-se uma olhada rápida no espelho acima do lavabo e imediatamente se arrependeu, fazendo uma careta.

Não podia ver muita coisa, pois o espelho estava todo manchado de preto graças à infiltração da parede onde ele fora fixado. Já havia alguns anos que ele havia abandonado a esperança de ser bonito. Simplesmente não aconteceria.

Desse modo o reflexo de um adolescente pálido, com longos cabelos muito negros, nesse momento revolvidos numa espécie de ninho no lado esquerdo da cabeça e um nariz que parecia continuar a crescer continuamente e que agora era um pouco torto depois de ter sido quebrado por James Potter no último semestre, o encarou de volta. Ele ainda conseguia visualizar o pescoço e o início do tórax, os ossos da clavícula se destacando sob a pele fina. Mas ele deu um sorrisinho, ainda um tanto orgulhoso da recente penugem negra que havia surgido no peitoral.

Ele esticou o braço esquerdo, testando a água, que misericordiosamente estava morna, embora nem de longe tão quente quanto ele gostaria nessa manhã estranhamente fria. Com um suspiro ele se despiu rapidamente e entrou debaixo do chuveiro.

Ele desceu em direção à pequena cozinha ainda enfiando um dos braços pela manga do moletom muito puído, amaldiçoando as escadas rangentes, quando ouviu Tobias xingar de dentro do quarto, antes de voltar a roncar. Com um pouco de sorte ele conseguiria sair antes do pai acordar, o que, por si só, já evitaria uma grande dor de cabeça.

Sua mãe já estava acordada e, espremida entre o fogão e a mesa pequena, terminava de coar o café. Ele afundou suavemente na cadeira, apoiando o queixo da mão e olhando para as costas de Eillen.

Como ele, ela era também muito magra, os pulsos finos agitando-se quando um pouco de água fervente escorreu em suas mãos. Ele também tinha herdado dela os cabelos negros e finos e a pele pálida. Quando ela se virou e colocou a garrafa de café na frente dele, Severo pode ver a sombra verde/azulada que cobria o lado direito do seu maxilar, ainda que ela tentasse esconder jogando pra frente o cabelo comprido. As rugas há muito já haviam se insinuado ao redor dos seus olhos, e ele podia notar o cinza cada vez mais evidente onde antes só havia o negro dos seus cabelos. Se ele a visse passando por ele na rua, adivinharia que estaria beirando os cinquenta anos. Severo sabia que ela ainda não tinha passado dos trinta e sete.

Ele derramou para si um pouco de café em um copo rachado, embalando-o em suas mãos para o calor. O silêncio se estendia entre eles, denso e desconfortável, mas nenhum deles conseguia pensar em algo para dizer. Em algo agradável, pelo menos. Ela empurrou um prato com um pedaço de pão com manteiga, mas ele recusou, concentrando-se no gosto meio amargo do café.

_ Eu ainda não vi a Lily – ela disse de repente, encostada no fogão, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhando-o de cima com uma expressão ilegível. – Não desde que você veio para as férias.

Severo preferiu encarar o fundo do copo de café, vendo o pozinho negro que havia escapado ao coador de pano rodopiar lá no fundo, quase hipnoticamente. Ele pensou que o silêncio constrangedor era uma alternativa bem melhor, do que a questão que ficou solta no ar entre eles. Ele engoliu em seco.

_ Nós... – pigarreou e tentou novamente – Nós não estamos mais conversando.

A mãe continuou a olhar para ele, com aqueles olhos castanhos sem brilho, mas que pareciam invadir sua alma. Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi rapidamente cortada.

_ Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – disse rapidamente, ainda evitando os olhos dela. Bebeu de um gole só o resto do café e fez uma careta para o amargor intenso que se concentrava no fundo do copo. Ele se levantou, enxugando a boca na manga e virando-se para sair e quase trombando com seu pai. Severo não tentou esconder a expressão de nojo.

Tobias ainda era um pouco mais alto que o seu filho, e por isso ainda podia olhá-lo de cima. Mas bem, ele pensou amargamente, o menino ainda tinha alguns anos para crescer e ele tinha certeza que se tornaria tão alto quanto ele. Severo também havia herdado os seus olhos escuros e embora sua voz ainda estivesse mudando, ele podia adivinhar que se transformaria no tom sedoso e profundo que ele mesmo um dia possuíra. Mas as semelhanças terminavam aí e ele não fazia ideia de onde o menino havia herdado o nariz.

Tobias Snape era um homem grande. Alto, com ombros largos e braços poderosos. Ele havia sido lutador de boxe nos primeiros anos de sua juventude, mas havia rapidamente sido expulso de todas as academias que frequentara, porque não conseguia deixar de arranjar briga e sempre bebia demais. Nessa época ele era uma figura bonita. Não o tipo clássico de beleza, mas ainda assim impressionante. O corpo era formidável, repleto de músculos que cobriam a pele levemente bronzeada. O cabelo castanho aloirado cortado em estilo militar, os olhos escuros sempre vigilantes e um cigarro pendendo nos lábios cheios. Eillen nunca teve a menor chance, quando ele decidiu cortejá-la.

Atualmente, no entanto, o homem refletia toda a decrepitude dos rumos que sua vida havia tomado. Ele continuava largo e os braços continuavam a ser fortes, como demonstrava o hematoma do rosto de Eillen, mas ao invés dos músculos de outrora eles estavam gordos e flácidos. A barriga pendia sobre o cós da calça, e escapava sob a regata suja de gordura e bebida e muito apertada deixando uma faixa de pele morena e peluda a vista. No topo da sua cabeça já não crescia cabelo algum, e o resto de cabelo que ainda existia estava grande demais, sujo e despenteado demais caindo sobre as orelhas. Mas um cigarro continuava pendendo sob os lábios cheios.

Tobias e Severo se encararam longamente, olhando nos olhos um do outro com puro desprezo, um se recusando a ceder espaço para o outro passar. Houve um tempo em que Tobias não teria escrúpulos ao tirar o filho do caminho com um safanão, empurrando-o longe. Mas não mais. Severo ainda era um moleque franzino, e obviamente fisicamente mais fraco, mas havia magia nele e não tinha havido surra ou castigo que tivesse conseguido extirpar essa maldição do mesmo jeito que ele fizera com Eillen. Se pressionado demais, Tobias havia aprendido uma lição amarga, o garoto acabaria por manifestar a magia e normalmente de uma forma muito dolorosa. E foi por isso, somente por isso, que ele se afastou ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para Severo passar sem tocá-lo.

Severo se afastou rapidamente para o quintal, uma veia ainda pulsando em sua têmpora, porque apenas respirar o mesmo ar que o pai era capaz de deixa-lo fervendo. Ele chutou aberta a porta de um armário pequeno e prestes a desmoronar que ficava no canto do quintal, ao lado do tanque de lavar roupas e retirou sua vassoura, muito velha e muito acabada, mas ainda assim eficiente. Ele havia acabado de montá-la, os olhos perseguindo ao redor para se certificar que não estava sendo visto, quando os gritos no interior da casa começaram. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, mas deu um impulso com os pés e já estava voando disparado no céu em direção a Londres, antes que o primeiro copo fosse arremessado dentro da cozinha.

Ele pousou a vassoura no terraço d'O Caldeirão Furado, jogando-a rapidamente sobre o ombro antes de descer as escadas em direção ao térreo. Mesmo às sete e meia da manhã, na sua opinião adolescente uma hora tão ímpia, o lugar estava fervendo com o movimento. O velho atendente, estava atrás do balcão, limpando com um pano uma caneca, e cumprimentou-o cordialmente quando ele passou correndo:

_ Não vai parar para o café hoje, Snape? – o velho sorriu para o rapaz, ainda lhe restavam alguns dentes e ele parecia ter a estranha mania de querer exibi-los tanto quanto fosse possível, assim como a mania de pentear para o lado esquerdo da cabeça os poucos fios de cabelo que ainda tinha.

_ Não Tom. – ele virou-se rapidamente, ainda caminhando em direção aos fundos do bar – Eu já estou atrasado.

E com um último aceno eles se despediram. Snape sacou sua varinha, batendo cuidadosamente nos tijolos certos para abrir a passagem que o levaria ao Beco Diagonal. Ele se permitiu parar apenas para respirar fundo, apreendendo os milhares de odores desse lugar que ele tanto amava. O Mundo Bruxo era sua verdadeira casa, muito mais do que o barraco em que morava durava os verões na Rua da Fiação.

Aqui, havia sempre uma cacofonia de sons e cheiros e imagens e texturas... todos os seus sentidos atacados pelas mais diversas sensações. Ele não gostava das grandes multidões que o cercavam, mas a essa hora do dia o movimento ainda não tinha começado pra valer e achava a experiência de andar pelas vielas quase agradável. Ele nunca conseguiu afastar completamente a sua primeira impressão desse lugar, quando sua mãe o trouxera e ainda era pequeno o suficiente para agarrar-se as saias dela assombrado pela visão do que se estendia a sua frente. É claro, muito do assombro tinha se perdido nos últimos anos, mas uma pequena pontinha dourada de admiração ainda estava lá e ele tinha sensação de que sempre estaria.

Ele se dirigiu a passos largos em direção à Travessa do Tranco, passando pelas ruas e becos que agora já lhe eram muito familiares. Quando ele chegou ao seu destino ele testou a fechadura e como sempre a porta ainda estava trancada. Rapidamente ele pescou uma chave no seu bolso traseiro e abriu a porta, fazendo tinir o pequeno sino que ficava sob ela. Do lado de dentro já se podia ouvir todo o tipo de zumbidos estranhos que provinham da saleta no fundo da loja em que a proprietária passava o dia trabalhando em completo mistério. Com um suspiro ele percebeu que durante a noite a mulher havia desfeito todo o seu trabalho do dia anterior.

_ Eu já cheguei Sra. Greeengrass! – ele gritou irritado, sem esperança de ser notado pela mulher, enquanto se abaixava para recolher o primeiro livro do chão e colocá-lo de volta na prateleira.

* * *

_ Jane. – ela repetiu pra si mesma, encarando seus próprios olhos no espelho na tentativa de soar convincente – Jane Greengrass.

Não adiantava. Ela olhava para si mesma repetindo seu novo nome diversas vezes, mas ainda soava terrivelmente estranho em seus ouvidos. Não era Jane Greengrass que a encarava de volta, era Hermione Granger. O que era engraçado, pois durante os últimos tempos Hermione Granger era a última pessoa que ela desejava ser, mas de quem agora não conseguia se desapegar.

Ela estava um pouco diferente. Começando pelas roupas, que ela achava tão estranhas. Mas então, acostumada com a moda dos anos 90 e de repente sendo arremessada na segunda metade da década de 70 poderia causar esse efeito. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia mesmo se acostumar. Tudo que tinha sido oferecido a ela parecia amplo e estampado e colorido demais, mesmo para o padrão das vestes bruxas que ela estava acostumada. O que significava muita coisa, pois ela passou anos testemunhando a excentricidade de Alvo Dumbledore. No final ela transfigurou tudo em algo mais ao seu gosto, e certamente mais discreto e esperou que não estivesse muito fora de lugar, pois tudo o que ela mais desejava era não chamar a atenção. Não a surpreendeu, no entanto, quando mais tarde ela foi informada que as roupas que agora estavam cuidadosamente dobradas em seu quarto pertenciam a Sibila Trelawney.

E eis outra coisa espantosamente estranha. De seus professores em Hogwarts a primeira que Hermione chegou a detestar a tal ponto como abandonar sua classe foi Sibila Trelawney. A mulher sem dúvida parecia uma charlatã, com sua sala cheia de incensos e livros de interpretação de figuras nas borras de café e o eterno cheiro de xerez barato. No entanto ela era, de fato, uma vidente talentosa e uma que previra a queda e ascensão do Lord das Trevas. Mas nesse exato momento ela não era nada disso. Era apenas outra adolescente desajustada que estava se preparando para frequentar o seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. E Hermione era agora obrigada a se adaptar a essa nova versão de sua antiga professora, e pior ainda uma versão que parecia se esforçar para se tornar sua amiga.

E ela não podia culpá-la, a complexa história inventada por Cassandra colocava-a em um lugar digno de pena. Aparentemente um dos sobrinhos de Cassandra era um aborto. Seu irmão não havia querido a vergonha de assumir um herdeiro que não tivesse poderes mágicos, e ao invés de simplesmente descartá-lo a morte – como comumente acontecia dentre as famílias puro sangue – por amor a sua esposa ele decidiu escondê-lo junto aos trouxas. A criança foi criada por um velho casal, como se fosse seu próprio filho, embora ainda levasse o sobrenome do pai.

Acontece que, obviamente, o menino havia crescido. E se casado com uma trouxa, que lhe deu dois belos rapazes, tão sem poderes mágicos como eles mesmos. E seus filhos então, haviam novamente crescido e se casado. E de um desses casamentos nasceu Jane.

A verdadeira Jane Greengrass havia morrido cedo, ainda bem criança vítima de varíola de dragão. Mas é fato que havia apresentando um talento particular para a magia desde muito pequena, a ponto de chegar a chamar atenção do seu bisavô, que ainda vigiava de longe o filho renegado e seus descendentes. Ela chegou a ser introduzida na família, ainda que meio na surdina, e dentro de uma das caixas empoeiradas no sótão podia ser encontrada a foto de Brutus Trelawney, que em seu leito de morte segurava nos braços uma garotinha de cerca de cinco anos. Infelizmente a doença que acamara Brutus era contagiosa e acabou afetando a menina, que em tão tenra idade não conseguiu superá-la. De forma que o caso todo foi rapidamente abafado e durante muito tempo fingiu-se que nada disso tinha acontecido.

Mas agora Jane Greengrass retornou, buscando o apoio de sua família bruxa para conseguir escapar de um casamento forçado, embora altamente rentável, com um trouxa do ramo petrolífero, que ela suspeitava estava tão somente interessado em abusar da sua magia. De sua família trouxa restava somente o avô, o aborto rejeitado, que aparentemente se ressentia de seus poderes e não nutria, justamente por isso, muita afeição para com a neta.

Essa era a história que Hermione tinha que sustentar, pelo tempo em que permanecesse nessa época. Infelizmente, no estado em que estava, entre muito preocupada, chateada com todas as atenções indesejadas e beirando o desespero, não ocorreu-lhe pensar que essa era uma situação que a colocava permanentemente no seio dessa família e que pareceria muito estranho se ela sumisse repentinamente, como deveria acontecer quando ela voltasse para o seu próprio tempo. Ou o porquê de ela carregar agora o mesmo sobrenome da mulher que havia lhe devolvido completamente restaurado o vira-tempo que a havia trazido para esse lugar no tempo completamente inesperado.

Hermione e Cassandra aparataram juntas na Londres trouxa, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o Caldeirão Furado. A vidente entrou no estabelecimento a passos largos, sem sequer olhar para os lados. Hermione cumprimentou animadamente uma versão mais jovem do barman que ela conhecia, antes de se lembrar que ele provavelmente nunca a tinha visto na vida. Ao menos por enquanto.

Elas ignoraram completamente a parte decente do Beco Diagonal e se dirigiram resolutas para a parte mais sombria, na Travessa do Tranco. Hermione esfregava as mãos juntas, tentando mantê-las aquecidas.

_ Estranho não é? – ela perguntou repentinamente, tentando puxar conversa – Esse frio todo no meio de julho... e bem! Olha essa névoa, com certeza não é normal!

_ São os dementadores – Cassandra respondeu sombriamente – eles estão se reproduzindo.

Hermione reprimiu um arrepio, lembrando-se que da última vez que ouvira falar de dementadores se reproduzindo Voldemort estava começando sua escalada em rumo à dominação do Ministério. E então, ela se deu conta de que provavelmente era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Ninguém havia falado nada com ela, mas havia ouvido os sussurros, do poderoso Mago que estava tentando unir as famílias tradicionais da Aristocracia contra a miscigenação dos bruxos.

_ Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, notando a familiaridade do trajeto.

_ Vamos encontrar a minha irmã, confio que ela seja capaz de ajudá-la com o seu... _problema._

A caminhada continuou durante mais algum tempo, as duas perdendo-se dentro dos caminhos tortuosos. Se Cassandra notou que Hermione não estava de modo algum em ambiente estranho, ela tratou de não mencionar. Finalmente eles pararam em frente ao lugar que foi durante algum tempo o refúgio de Hermione.

O que ela notou imediatamente – e com alguma surpresa - é que a vitrina estava conservada, e ao invés da almofada solitária que a enfeitava na primeira vez que se deparou com a loja, agora repousava sobre o tecido roxo um exemplar de "Poções Muy Potentes", ao lado dele um exemplar de "As Trevas que Habitam em Você", o último causando-lhe um arrepio.

Se Hermione havia pensando que a vitrine – e os livros que estavam nela – poderiam lhe causar surpresa, ela não estava de modo algum preparada para o que – ou quem – a receberia lá dentro.

Cassandra entrou no recinto primeiro e Hermione ainda demorou um pouco para segui-la, entretida que estava com seus pensamentos, portanto ela estava completamente despreparada para o que a esperava. A profetisa já estava adentrando pela porta dos fundos, apenas barra do seu longo vestido visível através da ombreira da porta, e um despretensioso – Faça-se à vontade Jane, isso pode demorar... – ainda reverberando pelo ar. E ela estava prestes a fazer exatamente isso, os olhos inevitavelmente atraídos para as prateleiras repletas, quando o viu.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de que toda essa confusão terá valido a pena somente para que ela pudesse viver esse momento. O seu segundo pensamento foi o de que ele estava tão jovem. E por fim, o terceiro pensamento foi o de que ela nunca o tinha visto antes em nada, que não fosse preto. Tudo isso no milésimo de segundo que ela demorou para reconhecer a sua figura.

Severo estava sentado atrás de uma montanha de livros, diversos papéis espalhados ao seu redor. Ele estava encostado na cadeira, enfiado num moletom que fora azul marinho certa vez, mas que agora estava descorado. Uma mecha dispersa aventurando-se em um dos lados do rosto. Um pergaminho estava erguido à sua frente, e ele estava concentrado em sua leitura. Uma pena girando displicentemente na mão direita, os dedos longos sujos de tinta. O cabelo continuava a cair por sobre os olhos e, com um rosnado impaciente, ele ergueu a mão para colocá-lo atrás da orelha, deixando um rastro azulado de tinta na bochecha.

Hermione tentou suprimir uma risadinha, mas não foi bem sucedida. Quando ele levantou os olhos do pergaminho para olhar em sua direção, o olhar que ele lhe deu não era exatamente agradável.

_Oi. – ela disse desajeitadamente, soltando o ar que ela não se lembrava de ter prendido, a mão direita balançando no ar inutilmente. Ele ergueu uma solitária sobrancelha.

_Você vai comprar alguma coisa?

_ Bem... não imediat... – mas ele já havia retornado à sua leitura. Bem, ele continuava grosseiro. Não é como se ela já não estivesse acostumada.

Hermione ainda encarou-o durante algum tempo, antes de se virar para inspecionar uma das prateleiras. O lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Ela desejou ardentemente que tivesse maiores habilidades sociais, para que não sentisse tantas dificuldades em iniciar uma conversa com um estranho. Principalmente com um estranho que já era deveras conhecido. Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas fechou rapidamente. Ela tentou de novo, mas o que saiu foi uma espécie de gemido indistinto. Pigarreando ela se forçou a falar:

_ Isso é... hum... fascinante não é? Toda essa coisa com o tempo e os dementadores. – ela disse, gesticulando fracamente em direção à nevoa que se agarrava a vidraça da loja. Pelas calças de Mérlin, ela estava comentando sobre o tempo! Se pudesse teria chutado a si mesma.

Mas aparentemente isso havia chamado sua atenção, porque ele baixou o pergaminho que estava lendo e tornou a encará-la – O que você quer dizer?

Se houvesse uma imagem para representar Hermione nesse momento seria a dela mesma saltando no ar, com o punho fechado em riste – É anormal, não é? Esse frio todo e a névoa no meio do verão. Eu só posso supor que sejam os dementadores. É o que acontece quando eles estão se reproduzindo.

Quando ele fez uma careta, ela completou – Não é uma imagem que a gente quer na cabeça, não é? Honestamente, eu nem posso começar a imaginar a mecânica da coisa.

Isso arrancou dele um meio sorriso, tão fraco que ela quase não o notou. Mas a impeliu a se adiantar, a mão direita estendida – Eu sou Herm.. Jane. Jane Greengrass.

Severo encarou a mão dela na sua frente, pelo tempo de um batimento cardíaco, mas então ele finalmente estendeu a sua própria, concedendo um firme aperto de mãos.

_ Severo Snape.

Eles ainda conversaram um pouco, uma conversa desajeitada e pontuada por momentos de silêncio constrangedor, já que ambos eram, infelizmente, quase que completamente socialmente incompetentes. Mas ela lhe explicou sobre o que havia lido a respeito da reprodução dos dementadores e ele pareceu ouvir atentamente, as vezes questionando uma informação ou outra. Ainda era muito cedo – não opinião de Hermione – quando Cassandra reapareceu, convidando-a a se juntar a ela na saleta misteriosa que ela nunca fora autorizada a entrar.

Assim que Hermione passou pela porta uma mão a agarrou e a trouxe para mais perto da luz, no meio da sala. A senhora Greengras estava mais magra, os cabelos apenas começando a se tornarem grisalhos, embora ela ainda parecesse um tanto descabelada, apesar do coque com que tentava domar os cabelos. Os óculos fundo-de-garrafa estavam agora empoleirados na ponta do seu nariz, e ela a olhava criticamente.

_ Bem... não é nenhuma beleza. Brutos não era lá essas coisas, mas tinha o seu charme. Essa aí não puxou nada da nossa família, é completamente sem atrativos.

_ Ariadne! – Cassandra ralhou, olhando-a severamente. A irmã caçula nunca tinha descoberto o traquejo social, e sempre teve o hábito de falar bem mais do que a polidez permitiria.

Ariadne se limitou a balançar os ombros, sempre incorrigível e indesculpável – Dê-me logo esse seu colar, pra eu ver se posso consertá-lo.

Hermione tirou da bolsa o vira-tempo quebrado e o entregou a mulher, que se afastou imediatamente para começar a examiná-lo. Se já não estivesse acostumada com a sra. Greengras, Hermione podia ter-se ofendido, mas foi estranhamente reconfortante descobrir que sua empregadora não mudara quase nada nos mais de vinte anos que a separavam entre ser apresentada a Jane Greengrass e Hermione Granger.

Cassandra revirou os olhos – Essa é minha irmã, Ariadne Greengrass. Ela é um pouco excêntrica – ela sussurrou, conspiratoriamente – Mas se há alguém da Grã-Bretanha capaz de consertar o seu vira-tempo é ela.

E então elas esperaram. E esperaram mais um pouco. E um pouco mais, apenas ouvindo a senhora Greengrass resmungar consigo mesma, enquanto examinava o vira tempo com diversos tipos de lentes, sob diversas luzes, sacudindo a varinha numa série de movimentos complicados.

Hermione aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada em volta. Ela sempre tinha tido curiosidade para descobrir o que havia dentro dessa salinha, mas estranhamente estava decepcionada.

A sala não muito grande era retangular, sem nenhuma janela e extremamente mal iluminada, salvo o foco de luz que estava sobre as três mulheres. Ela podia divisar o contorno de mesas que estavam encostadas ás paredes, todas cobertas com lençóis empoeirados, para esconder dos olhos intrometidos os objetos que sustentavam. Havia um leve zumbido de magia no ar, que parecia mais denso aqui do que lá fora. Mas a sala não mostrava nada de extraordinário. Aparentemente.

_ Não tenho certeza se vou poder consertar isso. Vou precisar examiná-lo por mais tempo. – Ariadne a interrompeu de seus devaneios – Eu não sei qual é a origem de toda essa magia negra, mas...

_ O quê? – Hermione gritou, perturbada – Que magia negra?

_ Ora, minha filha, esse vira-tempo fede a magia das trevas. Eu ainda não consegui identificar o que exatamente ela é ou faz, mas posso te dizer que o que estava aqui dentro devia ser muito maléfico, pois só os vestígios da magia estão conseguindo deixar os meus cabelos de pé.

_ Mas... – A mente de Hermione correu, tentando analisar um milhão de possibilidades ao mesmo tempo. Parte dela queria esbravejar que se esse era um objeto das trevas, então a culpa era da própria Ariadne, que o havia entregado a ela. Mas sua parte racional, argumentou que _essa _Ariadne ainda não tinha lhe entregado objeto das trevas nenhum, e apontando isso só causaria ainda mais confusão.

Em seu terceiro ano, quando conheceu as dores e as delícias de se usar um vira-tempo Hermione havia mergulhado em uma pesquisa profunda a respeito do tempo e daqueles que haviam ousado mexer com ele. O que ela descobriu, no entanto, foi o suficiente para fazê-la perder o sono em muitas noites, morrendo de medo de que, ao voltar apenas algumas horas, ela pudesse... sei lá... pisar em um inseto e mudar o rumo de toda a humanidade. Quando ela e Harry voltara algumas horas no tempo para salvarem Sirius, no momento ela se sentiu exultante, mas depois ficou pensando o porque de Dumbledore escolheu que eles salvassem o padrinho de Harry ao invés de capturar Pettigrew, ou mesmo lembrar Lupin de beber sua poção de Acônito. Evitando assim o ressurgimento do Lord das Trevas. A única conclusão que ela pode chegar foi a de que o vira-tempo não passava de uma ilusão. Uma ilusão de poder sobre as coisas. Porque tudo acontecia exatamente como devia acontecer, a mudança no tempo incluída nessa cadeia de eventos. Não significava que era fácil de aceitar o próprio destino.

_ Em quanto... – ela engoliu em seco, tomando uma decisão – em quanto tempo a senhora acha que conseguirá me dar uma resposta?

_ Não posso dizer com certeza... mas não menos que algumas semanas. Enviarei uma coruja quando conseguir alguma informação que preste.

Hermione concordou com um aceno – Muito obrigada, a senhora não faz ideia do quanto isso é importante pra mim.

E com isso ela se afastou da sala, em direção a frente da loja. Severo continuava sentado, dessa vez enchendo de notas um pergaminho amarelado, mas ele ergueu os olhos quando ela retornou. Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso brilhante e nem evitar que seu coração saltasse uma batida.

_ Foi um prazer. – ela disse subitamente, com a mão já na maçaneta da porta. Ele não falou nada, apenas ergueu uma mão solitária num gesto de despedida. Para ela foi o suficiente.

Hermione decidiu que havia feito a viagem no tempo por um motivo, e não importa se ela houvesse voltado muitos anos mais do que havia previsto. Ela voltou por causa desse homem. E o inferno congelaria antes que ela desperdiçasse a oportunidade de conhece-lo melhor.

* * *

**Nota: **eei vocês! Finalmente não é? Tenho que dizer que não conseguia mais esperar que a Hermione viajasse no tempo, mas infelizmente - ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista - toda essa primeira parte da fanfic precisava ser escrita, porque ela vai ajudar a explicar o que vai acontecer com a nossa heroína eventualmente e o porquê de ela desejar tanto reencontrar o Snape. Mas eu prometo que daqui pra frente haverá mais interação entre eles. E muito mais do jovem Severo. A segunda parte da fanfic começa agora, deve englobar o período da primeira guerra e um pouco após.

Caso alguém tenha feito as contas, então sim, Hermione está mais velha do que o Snape. Cerca de cinco anos mais ou menos. Alguém aí tem alguma idéia do que é, _de verdade_, o vira-tempo?

No mais muito obrigada a todos os que me deixaram um review, sempre nos estimulando a continuar. Respondi aqueles que eu pude, mas pra quem perguntou se essa história é uma tradução a resposta é não. É uma produção original de minha autoria. :)

beeijos pra vocês.


End file.
